A change of fate
by Jasperella
Summary: Instead of Edward being the odd man out, Jasper is. Jasper and Alice never got together, but are best friends, and Alice is with Edward. Bella Swan moves to forks, can she conquer Jaspers heart? What happens when past figures come back to play?
1. Chapter 1: Bella

_**Disclamer:** i own none of the characters._

_i hope you all like this. i have alwayse loved Jasper and Bella as a couple!_

* * *

Waking up to a non-sunny day in Forks Washington wasn't a surprise to me. Yes, I just moved here, but I have heard that it was always so stormy and gloomy. I hope the weather didn't bother my mood.

I took care to get ready for my first day of school this morning. I was never really into looks or anything, but I wanted to look at least half way decent when I showed up at Forks High School as the new girl.

I straightened my black hair that fell to my shoulders, it went surprisingly well with my pale skin. My hair was layered all over and in some parts it was so black it looked blue. I had side bangs that were too long now, and landed in my eye so I used a pink bow clip to keep it out. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a pink hello kitty tee-shirt to match the bow. I applied a little eyeliner to make my brown eyes pop and black mascara.

I ran down stairs, hoping not to fall on my face. Luckily I didn't. I haven't really been too clumsy lately. I guess I finally found my center of balance, but I could never be too sure.

When I got downstairs I noticed that Charlie, my dad, was already gone. I didn't really care because I knew he had to leave early for his Chief of Police work.

Going to the fridge to grab a glass of juice, I noticed that Charlie had left me a note saying "good luck in school" and "I'll be home by dinner".

It was still pretty early when I finished my cereal. I figured there would be like no one at the school yet, so I thought I should get used to the road here.

I ran upstairs to put on my white converse all stars, and grab my jacket. Bounding down the stairs I snatched up my keys, backpack, and helmet and headed to the door. When I got here on Thursday, my dad picked me up with his best friend, Billy Black. I knew the Blacks since I was a little baby. Billy noticed I didn't have a car or any way of transportation, and said he had an extra motorcycle that I could use. Even though it rains like everyday here, I said I would take it. Charlie didn't approve, but I already agreed to have it, he said nothing but to be safe.

I didn't feel like driving aimlessly around the little town of Forks, so I went straight to school.

Of the little amount of people there were on the tiny campus, every head turned to look at the punk on the bike. I didn't mind the people staring and just ignored them. I headed to the office.

I entered the little room with my bag slung lazily on my shoulder, cute riding jacket on and helmet under one arm. I received many "bad child" looks and a "hmpft" from the workers in there. I ignored those too.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan." I smiled at the lady who worked at the front desk. Her name was Ms. Cope. "I'm here to get my schedule."

She looked at me incomprehensively at first, then recognition struck. "Oh, oops, sorry 'bout that. Swan… Swan… Swan Isabella. Here we are." She said while rummaging through the file cabinet next to the desk.

She explained my schedule to me and offered the school map, and explained that too. I had to get a slip signed by all the teachers, and return it back here at the end of the day.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me. "Good luck, dear. And don't forget to get your slip signed."

I put the map in my backpack and headed off to my locker. I mean, I couldn't just carry my helmet around all day. I found it soon and stuffed my it in there.

1st period: Spanish, 2nd period: Trigonometry, 3rd period: Government, lunch, 4th period: Science, 5th period: Gym, and 6th period: Writing/English. The last one is a mix of 11th and 12th grade.

I headed off to Spanish with my neck prickling as I felt a lot of eyes on me. Its not that I mind or anything, but I cant be the only interesting thing around. If they were so interested in my, just let the questions roll and stop watching me.

When I got to my class, every head turned to me. Of course I just so happen to be the last one there, even though the bell didn't ring yet.

I walked up to the teachers desk to have her sigh the slip. Her name is Ms. Gonzolas, how appropriate. Luckily she didn't have me introduce myself and say something about myself, like I expected she would have.

I took my seat at the back of the class and tried to ignore all the eyes still on me. I'm in the back of the class and they still managed to stare.

_Jeeze, what's with these people?_

The girl to my left turned toward me. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You must be Isabella Swan, right?"

I flinched when she said my full name. She looked shocked and confused at my reaction, along with everyone else still looking at me.

Isabella is my mom's name.

I put on a convincing fake smile. "Actually, I prefer Bella. Isabella is to formal."

Jessica was obviously relieved that I answered. She smiled back. "So how do you like Forks so far?"

That's basically how the first lessons of the day went. Go into the class, have people stare at me, get the slip signed, have people stare at me, have one more person get the guts to talk to me and have people stare at me.

Some of the other people to talk to me were Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowly. Mike and Eric seem ok, but that Tyler guy was just weird. He said to me "Greetings, welcome to hell. I'll be your tour guide, but only if you want. How may I help you?"

I don't think I'm the one who needs help. Come on, who says that?

It was time for lunch. When I entered the cafeteria, even more people looked at me. This was getting really annoying, but at least I knew four people.

Apparently they were in two groups, so in order to all hang out with me, the two groups combined at one table. Everyone introduced themselves, and Jessica introduced me. I couldn't remember any of their names.

While we were eating, they were discussing a trip to a beach in La Push. I knew that wouldn't be for a while, so I didn't bother listening.

_Who would want to go to a beach in this weather?_

I looked around the lunch room to see all the faces. One table stood out to me. They were all extremely beautiful. They didn't talk to anyone, and looked off in different directions.

There were two girls and three boys. The girls looked to be complete opposite, both really pretty though. One of them looked like a supermodel. She had golden blonde locks if soft curls that trailed down half way to he back. She had this look on her face like she was too good to be here.

The other girl was short and pixie like. She had really short pitch black hair that stuck out in all directions. She had this hyper-like look on her face and her eyes danced with humor.

The boys were defiantly opposites too. One was huge and muscular, one was kinda awkward looking, and the other was rather boyish looking.

The huge muscular one had short really curly brown hair. His muscles wrapped around his arms and torso and basically everywhere, making him look extremely intimidating.

The kinda awkward looking one had medium length dark blond hair. He was tall even sitting down, but his awkwardness really worked for him, and it wasn't at all unpleasant.

The boyish one had auburn-ish red hair that looked permanently messes up, but still looked like a professional did it. He was pretty tall but defiantly not as tall as the other one.

The most amazing thing about them was their eyes. They were all the same topaz color. They also had perfect white teeth, they type that anyone would be jealous of.

Without warning, the short pixie-like one snapped her head in my direction and smiled at me. Her teeth gleamed, I shivered involuntarily. It wasn't a scary smile, it was actually quite friendly, and I don't know why I shivered.

I was going to look away, because I was caught, but she looked away first. She said something that the others obviously thought was funny because they looked at her and laughed.

They all turned away again, and then she said something, seemingly to no one. Her head snapped to the boyish one with a confused expression, and then she looked at me.

I looked down, embarrassed at getting caught staring again. I looked up after a couple seconds, only to see her looking with a far away look in her eyes, like she wasn't really looking at me. Suddenly, she came back to reality and stared at me through sparkling eyes. I was so confused.

_What was that about?_

She was still looking at me when they all got up and dumped their full trays.

I turned to my newfound friends, they were all looking back at me with confused expressions. _How long were they watching me?_

I sighed. "We should probably get going you guys."

We all got up and dumped our trays, and headed off to out classes. I was walking with Mike and this girl who told me her name was Angela. Angela wasn't like Mike or Jessica, she was really nice and didn't have to fill up every silent moment with conversation, like Mike apparently had to.

I started skipping and humming to the class and Angela was looking at me through humorous eyes, like she was about to laugh. She was slightly shaking her head too.

"What?" I asked her, now I want to know.

"Oh, nothing. It's that at lunch, you were really quiet and distant, and now your… bubbly. Its so much better." She smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

We were both laughing an skipping when we entered the class. Many people thought we were crazy, but we didn't care. We headed down the isle arm in arm. She went to her desk and I went to the teachers' desk. He just signed the slip and told me to take the empty seat.

I turned and headed to the only empty seat. Sitting in the chair right next to in was the hyper looking pixie. I smiled at her because she was smiling at me. Yep, she was defiantly hyper.

* * *

_So?? What do you think??_

_**REVIEW!! **my first ever fanfic!!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meetings

_****_

Disclamer:

i own none of the characters; im just borrowing them D

* * *

"Hi, I don't think we've met yet." I told her, and held out my hand so she could shake it. She took it, surprisingly, she had a strong grip, and really cold hands. I'm pretty sure she sniffed the air too, but I cant be sure.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She was strange, but seemed nice enough. "You must be Bella Swan."

"Huh? Oh, yea that's me." I gave her the peace sign and tilted my head and smiled, like some people do in Japan when they pose for pictures.

She laughed at that.

_But why did she call me Bella? People her only seem to know me as Isabella. _

Hey, it's not like I mind or anything. I let it go.

"So, how are you liking this awesome little town, we know as Forks, Washington?"

I laughed a little but answered all the same. "It's ok I guess. It's way different from where I used to live. Not to mention colder, and wetter."

"Where did you used to live?" She smiled, kind of like she knew the answer already.

"Phoenix."

"Why did you come here then?"

Huh, nobody has asked me that in so many words.

I flinched and looked away. "Because of my mom." I was fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over. "She was in a serious accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for bringing that up." She sounded so sincere so I looked up at her.

"It's ok, you couldn't have known. But I have learned to deal with the fact that she might never wake up."

"Wake up?" she looked confused.

I was about to answer, but the teacher called the class to order. "Ok class, today you'll be working with your partners to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represent. Label all accordingly."

We weren't suppose to use the books, and had 30 minutes until she would be coming around to see what we had.

"Ready, partner?" said a smiling Alice.

I smiled back at her. "Ready, partner." I confirmed.

"Well lets get the show on the road shall we?"

"I think we shall."

Man, it's really hard not to like this girl.

"Shall I go first, partner?" Alice asked.

"Hmmm… lets see if you can handle it, partner Alice."

She gave me a solute. "Yes ma'am."

We both laughed while she handed me a slide. It only took her about 5 second to pick it and hand it to me.

When she handed it to me, her fingers brushed my palm and I pulled back in shock. They were still ice cold, even though we have been in this warm classroom for about 20 minutes.

"Sorry, they're always like that." She said quietly

"It's ok. It was just unexpected." I smiled at her.

I put the slide in place and gave it to her. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"Why yes I would. Thank you." She giggled and looked at it briefly. "Prophase."

She handed the microscope back to me, to look. I looked at it briefly too. I have done this lab before so I know what I'm looking at. "Congratulations Miss. You got the first one correct."

She did a dramatic little bow.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now Miss Swan, do you think you could get the next one?" She said into a pretend microphone she was holding.

"Well Bob, I'll do my best." We both giggled.

I looked at all the remaining slides for about 30 seconds then found the one I was looking for. I snapped it in place and studied it for about 20 seconds. "Anaphase."

"Well Swan, let me see." She teased.

"Yes ma'am." I mocked her.

She looked at it for even less time than me. "I do believe you are correct."

"Thank you, thank you very much." We both laughed at my sorry impression of Elvis.

I was about to write it down on the paper, but noticed she already did.

_When did she do that?_

Oh well. "2 down, 3 to go." I stated.

"It's my go. Drum roll please…" She grabbed one and clicked it in the microscope. I was tapping the table in a drum roll, getting steadily faster until she started to look up.

"Interphase."

"Ok, ok I believe you." I said before she handed me the microscope.

We figured out the last two slides, along with many jokes. We were having so much fun and we even finished before everyone else.

I looked around at the rest of the class and saw that everyone was struggling with the assignment. Mike and his partner had a book open under their desk and the kids at the table behind them were also looking at it over their shoulder.

I had to chuckle at that.

I looked over at Alice who was looking at me with a confused expression. I told her what I thought was so funny, and she laughed along with me.

"Ok so Bella, what would you say the best thing about this sad little town is?" Alice asked rather random.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean I haven't really explored yet, but I'll be sure to let you know when I figure it out." I winked at her.

"Well there really isn't really that much to see. I, for one, prefer Seattle."

"I guess I'll have to plan a day to go."

The next thing I knew, she was gripping the table really hard and was staring off into space with hard eyes. _Ok that's slightly scary._

About 5 seconds later she smiled at me. "Sorry, stuff like that happens all the time." I could see that she put prints in the table where her hands were.

_Did she make those? Whoa, this chick is strange. What is she?_

"Hey I know, I'll take you there sometime. It'll be just me and you on one world wind adventure." I laughed as she quoted Donkey from Shrek.

"Ok, ok. We'll just have to come up with a day where we both can go."

"Yay!" She started clapping in a happy dance.

At that moment Mr. Banner came over to see why we were making so much noise.

"Oh, you are already finished?"

"Yep, I have already done this lab before so it was no big deal." I guess he didn't know I was in advanced placement last year.

"Really? Were you in advanced placement back in Phoenix?"

Oh yea, I was right. "Yes I was."

He smiled at both of us. "Well I guess it's good you two are partners, huh?"

Alice and I exchanged a glance and said yes at the same time. He smiled again before walking away.

After that, he called for the class' attention and went over the answers. When he was done explaining, the bell rang.

"Well Bella, I guess I'll see you later." She had that knowing look in her eyes again.

"Ok Alice, I'll see you later."

We both headed out separate ways, me with Mike at my heels.

"How did you finish so fast?" He asked me.

"What? Are you questioning my intellect?" I was joking.

"No, no, it's just lucky you got Cullen as a partner."

_Wow he really was questioning my intellect. _I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Listen Mike, I could have done that on my own."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He sounded scared

_Jeeze Mike, toughen up. Don't be such a girl. _

"You better be." I threatened him.

In gym, we were starting gym, but since it was my first day, Coach Clapp didn't make me play. I just sat on the bleachers until the bell rang.

I was the first one to leave the gym and I walked slowly to class. I didn't want to be the first one there.

I made it to class early anyway. I walked up to the teacher and got my slip signed. She told me to sit next to Jasper Cullen. _I get to meet another one._

I turned around and walked to the seat by Jasper. I didn't have to ask witch one he was because I recognized him as one of the ones who sat at _the table._

_I wonder if he is anything like his adoptive sister._ Well im soon going to find out.

I sat down next to him and I looked over at him. I locked eyes with him for a second but looked away. My heart beat rapidly and a light blush flooded my cheeks, and he tensed for a second. I looked up at him again, he too seemed to sniff the air, but again I couldn't be sure.

I smiled at him. "Hello. You must be Jasper right?"

_Well duh, of course that's him._

"Yea, that's me." He smiled shyly

_Aww, he is so cute._

"My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you." He had a little southern gentleman-ness about him.

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper." I smiled at him, I almost got lost in his eyes.

Thank the lord that the teacher started the lesson right at that moment. I think I would have done something totally girl-like if she didn't.

We didn't say anything else to each other, but I was determined to know more about him.

I thought I saw him eye me curiously, but for what reason is beyond me.

When the bell rang and we left the class, I saw Mike give Jasper a dirty look. That was funny because Mike didn't have that class. When he tried to look at me I just glared at him and walked right by him.

I quickly made it to my locker and to my bike. As I started the engine and shook out my hair to buy my helmet on, I saw the blonde Cullen look at me with something in her eyes. It looked almost like jealousy.

I smirked a little and when I passed their car they all looked at me. Alice waved at me and I had to wave back.

When I got home I noticed a new message on the answering machine. I walked over to play it.

A cool voice that I have never heard before spoke: "Hello, this massage is for Isabella Swan. My name is Susan Loft. I'm calling to inform you that, instead of your mother being transferred to Forks Hospital next week, she was transferred today. You are free to visit her at any time from 6 a.m. to 9 p.m. on any day. Thank you."

_Oh my gosh. I cant believe I forgot they were transferring her, but why today?_

I guess I will go pay her a little visit. I felt a tear roll down my face as I thought of my mother.

_

* * *

_

So?? are you dying to kno what hapened to her mother? its quite sad really. Just to be nice, im gonna post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hospital

_**Disclamer: **i own none of the characters, sad i kno..._

* * *

On my way to Forks Hospital, I felt more tears. Since I'm driving on a motorcycle, I thought tears wouldn't be a good thing. I let my thoughts roam to other things.

They flowed to Jasper. _Why did they do that?_ _Was it because I had a crush on him? No I don't. Do I? _I wouldn't really know. Yes, he was cute, and shy and a gentleman, but that doesn't mean I like him?

I had to get to know Jasper Cullen better. That is my goal for this year. I did find out that him and his sister have a weird thing for sniffing the air. At least I'm pretty sure that they do. That was defiantly weird. But hey, some people do crazy things, who am I to judge?

I also know that here is something… off, about all of the Cullen's. I just don't know what it is. I know they are all adopted, but they have the same color eyes. It could just be a coincidence, but there aren't many people with eye color like that.

I parked my bike in the parking lot and since I thought no one would steal it, I left my helmet on the seat.

I headed up to the front desk when I got in the doors. There was a nice but bored looking nurse sitting in the swivel chair just behind the desk.

"Um, excuse me?" I didn't know if she was busy or not.

She looked up from what she was writing. "Yes dear? How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for my mother's room. Someone called and said she was transferred here today from Phoenix. Her name is Isabella Barnett." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Just a moment." She looked it up on the computer. "Room 221, dear."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you."

I went to the elevator and pressed level 2. When the doors opened and I stepped out, I saw someone who I didn't think would be here. Jasper Cullen. He was talking to a doctor with topaz colored eyes too. His name tag said "Dr. Cullen". He looked more like a model that a doctor.

I walked by quietly, so as not to interrupt their conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I caught some of the words.

They were talking about someone with no smell. _That's odd._

My room was next to where they were talking, so of course they saw me. They stopped talking as soon as I got near. I caught Jaspers eye and I blushed a little bit.

I stopped at my moms doorway, just looking at her motionless form. A tear rolled down me cheek at the sight, all of a sudden a wave of calm swept over me. I have no idea where that came from but I welcomed it.

"Mom." I whispered.

I walked slowly into the room and took her limp hand in my own.

"It's to see you again mom. I've missed you so much." At that point I could barely see, there were too many tears. "Why… why mom? Why wont you just wake up. I need you! I need you here for me!" I took a deep breath. "I love you so much! You just left me! I'm sorry for the way I acted that morning, I didn't mean anything! I just want the chance to say that I'm sorry face to face. Please wake up! Please, please, please."

I heard the heart monitor quicken. "Mom?"

Beep…beep…beep.. beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep.

"No! Help someone help me!" I yelled out to anyone.

Dr. Cullen rushed in. I was so thankful that he was there, kinda.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"NO! YOU CANT DO THAT TO ME MOM!" I screamed.

I rushed to her side but to cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist, holding me back. Not caring who they belonged to, I struggled. I fought with all I had as nurses and Dr. Cullen tried to revive her.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at whoever was holding me. I struggled still, but soon gave up. "You have to let me go, she needs me." I whispered. "Please."

Whoever, led me out of the room. I sunk to the floor, taking the person with me.

"Shhh, Bella. It's ok." He said.

I looked up, shocked to see that the arms belonged to Jasper.

"No it's not. She's gone and she is never going to come back." I started to cry even harder onto his shoulder, he gently stroked my hair. "She will never come back."

"Shhh, Bella." He continued to comfort me.

_Why is he being so nice to me? I just met him today. _I figured I didn't care and just let him hold me.

"Shhh, Bella."

Slowly I calmed down and stopped crying, but I didn't move out of his arms. I looked up and realized he was wearing an expensive looking shirt, I just ruined it.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." I looked up into his eyes, they were kind and gentle.

"It's ok, it was getting old anyway." We both chuckled.

I then noticed I was still in his arms and we were still on the floor. I blushed a little. "We should probably get off the floor."

All he did was smirk and stood up, taking me along with him. He put me down and I started to laugh.

"What?" He was confused now.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled and looked away from the eyes that were about a foot taller than me. I think that is a slight exaggeration though.

I looked back towards the room where that were putting a white sheet over my moms head. Deep sadness seeped through my veins, but as soon as it came, it went away. _What is going on with me?_

"I can't believe she's gone." I didn't actually mean to say that out loud, but I did. A wave of calm washed over me, but I pushed it away. _This is just creepy, what is wrong with my emotions?_

"I'm so sorry Ms. Swan. There was nothing we could do." That was the standard thing to say, but it still hit me hard.

While he was talking, I let the tears spill again. I wasn't even embarrasses that I was crying in front of the guy I'm falling for _and_ his father.

I leaned onto the wall. "I knew there was a chance that she wasn't going to wake up." I slip to the floor for the second time today. "I just didn't think she would pass so soon after she got here."

I put my head in my hands to cover my face as I let go of my remaining tears.

I felt someone sit down next to me and I looked up to see that it was Jasper yet again. He looked sad for me. "I'm so sorry Bella."

_How could someone be this nice to someone they just met, let alone feel sorry for that person?_

I composed myself as best as I could and said thanks to both Jasper and Dr. Cullen, who was still standing there.

"Well Jasper, Bella, I must be off. Jasper I'll see you when I get home. Bye." Dr. Cullen said.

I looked over at Jasper, who made no move to leave. "I'm sorry, you don't have to stay here with me."

"Oh no, Bella, its ok."

"No, no really. You don't know me, you can still catch him I think."

"It's really ok Bella." He smiled.

"Well, I guess its ok then." I smiled back at him.

* * *

_What do you think?? i cried when i was writing this, some of you may not, but hey, im a softie._

_like i say always,_

**_REWIEW! _****_REWIEW! _****_REWIEW! _****_REWIEW! _****_REWIEW! _****_REWIEW!_ **


	4. Chapter 4: After The Hospital

_****_

Disclamer:

i own none of the characters! tear

_Ok so i had some free time today so i wrote another chapter! im such a nice person aren't i!  
Thanks to those people who actually reviewed. im so grateful! you other people should follow their footsteps. _

_anyway, on with the story..._

* * *

I wiped my eyes and we both stood up. To my complete embarrassment, my stomach growled. I blushed one of the deepest shades of red know to man.

I heard him chuckle. "I guess someone's hungry. Why don't I take you to get something to eat?"

He said it like a question, almost like he wasn't sure I would say yes. It was so cute.

"Sure, are you sure your willing to take out a girl who you just met, and who's mother just died?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

All he did was smile. I guess that's a yes.

We made our way down to the parking lot and I asked where he parked.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a second. "Oh, um… I got a ride from my brother."

_Why would that make him so uncomfortable?_

I smiled at him. "Follow me." I led him to my bike and handed him my helmet.

He just looked at it, then back at me. "What am I suppose to do with it?"

The look on his face was classic. Where was a camera when you need one? "You're gonna put it on and take me to dinner, silly."

"Am I really?" It was his turn to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Mmhmm. Now hop to it." I thrust the helmet at him.

"I don't think I need this. You take it." He tried to give it back.

I stepped away form him. "No, you are the one who is driving this thing, you keep it."

He grudgingly put it on while climbing onto the bike. I hopped on after him, wrapped my arms around his waist and was so glad he couldn't see me blush.

He started the engine and I gripped him even harder. I could feel that he was really cold, it seeped through his clothes. _How can someone be this cold when they are wearing a jacket and when they have been in the warm hospital? _This is another mystery I have to solve.

I took a deep breath to stop from thinking about that, and I noticed something. He smelled extremely good. It wasn't anything I have ever smelled before, so it couldn't be cologne.

I also ignored that thought. I looked out at the passing town, just thinking.

I thought about Jasper. For some reason I cant stop thinking about him and the secrets him and his family possess.

Today, when I saw them at first, they looked almost inhuman in their beauty. Alice stared off into space like she is either thinking really hard, or is in some sort of trance. Whenever I'm around Jasper, I've noticed, my emotions are wacky, like I'm not really controlling them. And what was with Jasper and Dr. Cullen at the hospital? They were talking about someone with no smell, what could that mean?

This was all really crazy, and why are they so damn cold?

I also thought about how uncomfortable Jasper must be. Taking a girl he just met out on her motorcycle, and having her cry on him after her mother just died.

I really hope he doesn't mind. I would feel really bad if I made him feel like he had to stay with me.

The next thing I knew, Jasper stopped the motorcycle. I looked around and saw that we were in front of this little restaurant called "Pueblos". It was so cute. It was red with orange trims and had big glass windows by the glass door in the front. From outside, you could see that there was like no one inside.

"Come on Bella. Let's go." Jaspers voice brought me back to him.

He held the door for me as I walked in. _There goes that gentleman-ness again._

The little place smelled like tacos and hot sauce. I laughed at myself because I didn't know if hot sauce had a smell.

He led me to a small booth in the back part of the restaurant. I bet if I had a chair, he would have pulled it out for me.

Their was a little pause where neither one of us said anything. Talk about awkward. So I picked up the menu to occupy myself.

"Pick whatever you like, I don't really mind." He told me.

"You don't have to pay for me, you know. I practically forced you to take me out."

He laughed. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a 'girl I just met who's mother just died' pay for her own meal?"

I noticed he added my words in there and I laughed. "I guess you wouldn't be a gentleman then."

At that moment the waiter came over. He asked us for our order, no, he asked _me _for _my _order. He didn't even look at Jasper. I didn't like the way this waiter guy was looking at me. I was kind of like the creepy 'I'm gonna molest you' look, and it made me completely uncomfortable.

"Um, I'll have the veggie tacos and a raspberry tea please."

He wrote that down and looked at Jasper, who had an angry glint in his eyes. "And for you sir?"

"Nothing, thank you."

The waiter walked away and I looked at Jasper suspiciously. He seemed to sense that.

"I ate with Carlisle at the hospital, before we saw you." He informed me.

"Oh" was all I could say. _So his fathers name is _Carlisle_._

"I really am sorry about your mother Bella."

"It's ok. I knew it was going to happen some time. You see, she has been that way for a year." I looked away and surprisingly I didn't cry.

"Do you mind if I asked what happened?" He asked.

I looked over at him, to see if he really wanted to know, and sure enough, all I saw was curiosity in his topaz pools. I sighed.

"No, I don't mind. Last year, about a month after school started, my mom had to work late to finish up what she was doing. She usually got home about 2 hours after I did. That day, I went over to my friends house because I didn't want to go home. I got into an argument with my mom that morning and didn't feel like facing her yet.

"I got home at around 7:00 and she still wasn't home. I just thought she was still at work, even though she was later that she usually is, even when she does stay late."

The waiter interrupted my story to drop off my food and drink and to ask Jasper if he would like anything. Jasper just scowled, wanting to hear the story.

After the waiter left, I took a couple sips of my drink and started my story again.

"Anyway, after a while I started to worry. I thought she was avoiding me because of the argument, like I was earlier. I got a call from the hospital not to long after. They said that she was in a car accident, involving a drink driver. Why someone was drinking that early I have no idea. It took about an hour for the fire department to get her out of the vehicle because it was really smashed up.

"The truck that hit her, caused her to got into oncoming traffic. She missed most of the cars, but one ended up hitting her. Her car hit a pole and flipped over. She hit her head on something, causing her to go unconscious. She never woke up."

I thought I was all out of tears, but more came but the time I was done with my story. I put my head in my hands.

"I didn't get to tell her I was sorry. I didn't even get to say goodbye." I mumbled into my hands, I'm not sure he even heard me.

He lifter up head and whipped away some of the tears. I didn't look at him though. "I'm pretty sure your mom knew you were sorry Bella."

I finally looked up at him, about to say something, but when our eyes met, I didn't feel sad anymore. I actually felt a little better. That didn't stop me from being embarrassed that he was, yet again, comforting me.

"I'm sorry." _Wait, why is he apologizing_?

"Why?" I was really confused. This dude was really hard to read.

"Well, I feel like I'm making you open up to me. I don't want you to force yourself."

_Oh._ I took a bite of my untouched food. "I guess to make it up to me, you have to tell me about yourself. Like your family."

He didn't say anything at first, but watched me eat. I was never really self conscious, but right now I was.

I hoped him telling me about his family would help me figure them out.

He finally started talking. "Well, I have a twin sister."

"Really?" I interrupted him.

"Rosalie."

"Wait, which one is that?" It couldn't be the pixie-like one.

He sighed. "Do you want me to just tell you which ones they are?"

I smiled. "Yep, that would be helpful. I have no idea who any of them are."

He rolled his eyes. "Rosalie Hale is the blonde girl, Emmett Cullen is the huge, muscular one, Edward Cullen is the other boy and Alice Cullen is the black haired girl. Rosalie and I are twins. Carlisle and Esme adopted us when our mother died, and Esme is our aunt. Emmett, Edward and Alice were adopted before Esme and Carlisle adopted us."

"So your last name is really Hale?" I was just making sure.

"Yes."

"But you go by Cullen, because your aunt and Carlisle adopted you?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I guess that makes sense." I smiled at him.

"Good." He smiled back.

I was almost finished and he watched me eat. I was done pretty quickly.

"Don't you want any meat?" He asked me when I was finished.

"No. I'm a vegetarian."

He chuckled. I scowled at him. "That's not funny."

"Oh, its not that."

I knew he wasn't going to say anything else so I let it drop.

The waiter came by to see how we were doing, Jasper asked for the check. The waiter pulled it out and Jasper just handed him a 20.

I still was drinking my drink, so we stayed in the restaurant for a bit.

I got bored of the silence, so I decided to play a game. "So, lets play a game."

He was suspicious. "What game?"

"It's nothing bad, just 20 questions." I smiled at him. He sighed in relief. "What, you thought it would be worse?"

He just smiled. We both laughed. I really did have a reason for playing this game. I need to find out more about him and his family.

"Ok, I'll go first."

He nodded to let me know he understood.

"Hmm… What's your favorite color?"

He laughed. "Green"

"Question 2. What's your favorite animal?"

"Anything in the forest."

"Huh? Why?" That's a weird answer.

He looked uncomfortable; it was gone so fast though. "I don't really know." He smiled.

I looked at his suspiciously again, but went on and finished my game.

I asked about his hobbies, his likes and dislikes. I learned a lot. This boy is very interesting.

"Well you have one more question, you better make it good." He said after a while and smiled at me.

"Hmmm… I will have to think about that, and come back to you."

"Well, while you're doing that, would you like to go?" He asked me.

"I guess." I sighed.

We got to the bike and I climbed on. "So where do you live?" I was driving this time and of course he wasn't happy about that.

"You know what, why don't I drive?'

"No deal, mister." He just picked me up and put me behind him. "HEY!" He just laughed.

I lost track of where we were going and suddenly we were heading down this dirt path that I didn't see. When we made the corned, my jaw dropped.

The most magnificent house I have ever seen was there. It was three stories and white. A wrap around porch made the whole house feel a lot homier. The windows were huge and I'm pretty sure the inside was even prettier.

"Wow." I wasn't actually sure I said that out loud.

He stopped the bike and I got off. I stared at the huge mansion in awe.

"You like it?" I looked over at him, he was watching me.

"Duh! It's beautiful!"

I looked at the house one more time, and then looked back at him. "Well, mister, I have better get going. I have a feeling my dad is going to be trouble."

He handed me back my helmet. It started to rain a bit, for the first time that day.

"I also think I have some thinking to do too." I winked at him. He chuckled.

I hopped on my bike, but my helmet on and took one last look and the guy in front of me, and at the gorgeous house.

While I was looking back at the house, I noticed two people looking at me from one of the second story windows. One was Alice and the other was a beautiful woman who I expect to be Esme. Esme didn't look too happy with me, but I brushed that off.

I started the engine and spun around to leave.

_Crap! I forgot to tell Charlie about mom! This is going to be one hell of a night._

* * *

_So this was a pretty long chapter. It was sad to write, but it was needed. So now you all know what heppened to Bella's mom._

**_Review! _****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review!**

_**(p.s.)**Thank you to those people who reviewed already. That means a lot to me._

_Ill update when i get at least 12 reviews! i know random number, but hey._


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

_**Disclamer: **i own none of the characters! sadly..._

_oh just to clear up some stuff in the last chapter:_

_Esme only lookes mad because she doesnt aprove of the bike, thats all._

* * *

I woke up the next morning a little earlier that I usually do. I looked at the clock on my alarm. It was 5:00.

I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. I was lying down in bed for a while, replaying last night's events.

_**Flashback**_

_I got home and Charlie was already there. When I walked through the door and Charlie said "Hey Kid" like there wasn't anything going on, but of course he didn't know what happened._

_He then got a little angry about how late I was out. I was thinking about mom when I was riding home so I had tears in my eyes._

_With one look at my face, he forgot about the time. "Oh, Bella, what happened?"_

"_Mom, she… she." I couldn't finish._

"_Bella, what's going on?" I think the tears scare him more than anything else._

"_Mom, got transferred… today."_

"_Well, that's a good thing right? She is closer to you." I was shaking my head before he finished._

"_When I got there… a little while later… I didn't even get to say goodbye." I was crying too hard to finish, and I don't think I made too mush sense._

_I think he got what happened. He was shocked._

"_Bella I am so sorry." He pulled me into a hug. It wasn't something he usually does, but I let him._

"_I couldn't do anything. Dr. Cullen even tried to help, but there wasn't anything they could do. I keep thinking that if I didn't come here, this wouldn't have happened." I think that hurt him a little bit._

"_I'm so sorry Bells. Listen, it's not your fault. You did nothing to cause this."_

"_I'm really going to miss her, dad." I hugged him again. _

"_I know Bella, I know." He was still hugging me._

_After a while we got to talking about the funeral and other things. We made a few calls to family members and close friends. _

_**End Flashback**_

About 30 minutes later, I decided to get up. I got clean clothes, my bathroom bag and headed to the shower.

I need to wash off all the sadness and not let it show today. I don't want anyone to know what happened, I don't need any pity.

When I got out of the shower, I blew by hair dry so it would be easier to work with. I threw on my clothes and made sure they looked good. Pink skinny jeans and a white tee-shirt that said "Panda-monium" on it, along with a picture of a cartoon panda. I teased my hair a bit and applied makeup to my face. Just a little eyeliner, mascara, and shadow.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Charlie was still home and it was only 5:40, so I thought I would make some eggs and toast.

Charlie came down about 10 minutes later and smiled at me. We didn't talk much, but it wasn't awkward. When he left we both wished each other good luck that day.

I sat there, playing with my eggs for a little while. When I got tired of sitting there, I went through the cupboards to see what we had. We had absolutely nothing, I need to go shopping, that's for sure. I went back up stairs to put on my shoes.

I walked by the bathroom, and had to look in the mirror to see if I looked good. _Ok, why am I suddenly into my looks? _

Jasper. That was an easy one to answer.

I still needed to know more about him. I completely forgot about the last question I was suppose to ask him. I still had no idea what I was going to ask him, but I had better make it good.

I keep drawing up a blank. Nothing seems good enough, I want to know what he is, but I don't think I should ask him that.

I headed out the door and off to school. On the way to school, all I thought was what to ask him. The next thing I knew, I was pulling into the parking lot. Again, most of the heads turned to look at me. _I hope they get used to the bike soon._ It could be that I have on bright pink pants, I don't really know.

I parked my bike, took off my helmet, and headed off to my locker. While I was at my locker, I noticed one other person in the hallway with me. It was a Cullen, and I'm pretty sure Jasper said it was Emmett, he had huge muscles. He was 3 lockers down from me.

I was weird because when I was done and I closed my locker, he was standing right next to me. I didn't think he would be that close and I gave a yelp of fright.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

I was trying to calm my heart and was taking steady breaths. "It's ok."

"So you're Bella Swan, huh?" He was looking at me funny.

"Yep." I smiled at him. "And you are Emmett, right?"

"The one and only." He smiled back at me.

"Was there something I could help you with?" I asked him.

"No, not really."

I was confused. It wasn't the first time I was confused by a Cullen though. "Well, then what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see the girl my bro hung out with yesterday. That's all." He smiled sweetly at me.

I blushed a little.

"So , Bella what's shakin?" _Ok, change of subject._

"Um, nothing. Just the same ole, same ole."

He chuckled. "You know Bella, Your very interesting." _Huh? What's with this guy? _

"Um, ok? Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely, definitely." He winked.

The bell was about to ring, and the hallways filled up. Many people looked at us when they walked by. "Well, Emmett, I gotta go."

"Okey dokey. I'll see you 'round." He said it like he knew something I didn't.

I ignored that. "Bye-bye."

I walked away from him. Well, that was one conversation I thought I would never have.

Shaking my head, I walked into my class. Many people stared at me again, but I ignored them and thought about that conversation I just had.

He said I was interesting. I was interesting how? He didn't even know me, and we have never talked before then. Man, this is going to kill me. Throughout the next 2 classes I thought about yesterday.

_What would make a _Cullen_ think _I _was interesting? _I still haven't figured them out, and I think I was far from it, too. I have only met 2 of them, well 3 if you include the brief conversation with Emmett.

_Did he mean to confuse you? Ok Bella, don't get obsessed. Well, it's too late for that. Gosh, now I'm talking to myself. UGH!_

When the bell rang, I headed off to lunch, trying not to think about the Cullen's' and their secret.

When I entered the lunchroom, my eyes focused on the table full of the people I was trying to forget about. I looked at Jasper, not to see how cute he looked, of to see if he noticed me, but to get a really good look at him.

At that moment, I convinced myself that I did not like him, I had absolutely no _feelings_ for him. I mean, he could be cool friend, but I want to know what the heck he is!

_Jeeze, what kind of bad person am I? Am I using him? I really hope I didn't throw myself at him too hard yesterday, so he were to think I like him. _

I grabbed my salad and headed to the table I sat at yesterday. I actually started a conversation up with Angela, trying to keep away from my bad thoughts. Angela was a really cool person, maybe a little shy, but after you start to talk to he she opens up a bit.

We were having so much fun, just talking, when other people at the table joined in. Somehow we got to the subject of dances and plays. I have no idea how that happened.

I decide to act out something for these people, you know, show 'em how I do.

"Hey, you guys wanna see my act something?" I asked the whole table at random.

"Like what?"

"Where?"

" When?"

They were all talking at once.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm yo' selves. Here, now, and hmm… my own twist on Romeo and Juliet." I told them all.

"You would really just do it now?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, why not?" It's not like I'm afraid of the spotlight. "All I need is my Romeo."

I expected Mike, Tyler or Eric to volunteer, but no one did. I looked over at Angela. "Ange, would you please?" I gave her my puppy dog face.

"Me? But I'm a girl."

"Well, duh. But all you need to do is swing your legs over the seat when I tell you to." I gave her the face again.

"Umm…"

"Please?"

"FINE, just don't look at me like that anymore." She sighed.

I jumped up and did a little happy dance. "Okay."

I sat back down, my back towards them, and put my head in my hands.

"ACTION!" I yelled."

I jumped up and turned around with a sad look on my face.

"Where is he?" I asked. I noticed everyone in the cafeteria looking at me, but I ignored them.

I ran around the table like a princess looking for something she dropped.

"Where is my Romeo?"

I tapped Mike on the shoulder and stared him deep in the eye. "I need my love." I reached out to touch him on the cheek softly, but pulled away just before I made contact.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo? I shall not rest 'till I see my beloved."

I glanced at Angela, she looked like she was about to burst out in laughter. I grinned at her and mouthed "now" at her. She swung her legs over the seat and turned her back to me.

"THERE, there he is!" I ran around the table towards her. "I thought I had lost you."

I collapsed onto her lap. I hooked one of my arms around her heck and leaned back dramatically with my other hand on my forehead.

I guess she decided to play along with me. "I'm here. I would never leave you alone, my love."

I looked up at her and smiled. "We are together again. We are complete!"

I jumped up and held out my hand to her. She grabbed it and we both ran out of the room.

As soon as the doors behind us closed, we burst out laughing. Tears were running down out cheeks, and we were having trouble laughing.

I was clutching my sides. "Well that was extremely fun, huh Angela?"

She was trying to control her breathing. "Yes, yes it was."

"We should probably go back and give a little bow." I told her after we got our breathing under control.

"You know, I have never done anything so out there and on a whim before."

"Thanks for playing along, even though it was really stupid." _Why was it so stupid? Couldn't I think of anything better?_

"Nah, it was funny, and your right, I think we should go back in there."

I smiled at her. I held out my arm and she linked hers through it. "Shall we?" I gestured to the cafeteria.

She nodded. "We shall."

We skipped through the doors, and were greeted with a bunch of laughter and cheers.

"Say there, Angela. I think we've missed something."

"I do believe your right." She smirked. "What do you think it was?"

"I have no idea." I smirked too.

We reached our table and it erupted in more cheers and whistles.

I jumped up onto the seat and did a little bow. "Thank you, thank you. If any of you would like to see any more of Bella making a fool of herself, I can probably guarantee you'll be seeing more of it in the future. Now, lets not forget my Romeo."

I pointed to Angela who curtsied, even though she was playing a guy, and she was wearing jeans.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please go back to whatever you were doing before my little show." I said to everyone.

I sat back down.

I looked over at the Cullen table. They were all staring at me. Alice looked shocked, but amused, Edward looked frustrated and I have no idea why, Emmett looked shocked and in awe, Rosalie looked extremely jealous and kind of disgusted, and Jasper had a small smile on his lips. I turned away from them after I flashed them a huge smile.

The bell rang soon after, and everyone started to head to class. I took my time walking to class. Many people came up to me and Angela, who was walking next to me, and told us how cool we were to just get up and do that.

When I entered the class, it was almost full. Some people clapped and I said thank you.

When I got to my sear, Alice appraised me and also gave me hug. It was like we have know each other for years, and not a day. I hugged her back.

When we pulled away, she said something that I completely forgot about, and it bummed me out.

"I'm sorry about your mom Bella." She sounded sincere.

The smile got wiped off my face. "Oh, thanks."

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but Jazz told me last night. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks, but you don't need to do that for a stranger." I told her and looked away.

"Well, how about for a friend?" I looked back at her. She was smiling.

I smiled back at her. "Ok."

We both turned our attention to the teacher, but my thoughts drifted back to my game of 20 questions with Jasper. _Crap! I forgot about the question again!_

I didn't have time to think of one because the teacher assigned us to work in pairs again.

Alice was a really good person to have as a lab partner, fun, energetic and smart. We have so much fun in that class. We laugh, and joke and it's a wonder how we get our work done.

Sometimes, though, she gets that far away look in her eyes, I think she knows something I don't. She'll either have a sad look in her eye, of a happy one, but its hard to tell because she blocks it so well.

When the bell range, she hugged me again and told me she would talk to me later.

In gym, we were starting basketball, which I'm fairly good at. We all had to take turns dribbling down the court and shoot a basket.

When it wasn't my turn, I thought of my last question. There was so much I wanted to ask him, but I don't want him to get mad. _It would be cool to meet his family though. Well, the ones I haven't met yet, or talked to. _Bingo! Last question.

I smiled to myself, and Mike just so happen to be looking my way. He winked at me, thinking I was smiling at him. I almost gagged. _Sorry Mike, I don't think of you like that._

The class went by really slowly. I'm thinking it was because I was so eager to get to my last class. Finally, the coach blew the whistle and I went to go change.

When I got to my literature class, I was all cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside, I was giddy and inpatient.

Jasper was there already and I went to sit down. He looked at me confused for a second, but then smiled.

I smiled back at him. "Why, hello there Jasper."

"Hello to you too, Bella. That was quite a show at lunch."

"I know, I know. I miss my Romeo already." I put a hand over my heart.

He just smirked. "It must be so hard for you to go so long without her. "

"Him." I corrected quickly.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Sorry. It must be so hard for you to go so long without _him_."

"You have no idea." I laid back in my chair in a fake faint.

He chuckled.

"It's a shame you couldn't pull it off." I decided to have a little fun with him.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Pull what off?"

"Oh, nothing." I made the mistake by looking into his eyes. A sudden wave of… I don't even know, washed over me, it made me want to spill my secrets. I looked away, then glared at him.

"Mister, that stuff aint gonna work." I told him.

He was shocked at first, but the smirked evilly. "Fine, then." He turned and looked at the whiteboard.

"Yeesh, so childish." I whispered to myself. I could have sworn I saw him smirk, but there was no way he could have heard that.

_Jeeze, Bella. Get a grip on yourself._

"Fine, fine. I just don't think you could pull of doing something like I did in public." I said loudly enough so only he could hear.

He leaned closer to me, and was inches away. "Wanna bet?"

_Whoa! His breath smelled great. Wow, creepy thought._

"Yep, I do." I held out my hand to we could shake on it.

He looked down at my hand for a second.

I continued. "Today, after school, we're going to the hmm… park." I had to think of a public place. "There I'll put you to a test."

I didn't think he would agree, but he grabbed my hand and shook it. "Deal."

His hands were ice cold and hard, but soft too. I can't explain it.

Mr. Martin called the class to order, and Jasper had no time to talk for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang, and I got up to leave, Jasper called me back.

"Hey, Bella?"

I turned around slowly. "Yes?"

"Don't you still have one question left?"

"Yep." I popped the p.

"And?" I looked slightly impatient.

I smiled at him. "Ill ask you later. How about I meet you at your house in about 2 hours?"

He chuckled and nodded.

We both walked out to the parking lot, and I veered off to the school. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"My helmet is in my locker.

Realization struck him and he playfully hit his head in a "duh" motion.

"I turned to head back and he called out, "I'll see you in a couple hours."

Some people stopped and looked at me, amazed. I just kept walking but waved my hand to tell him I understood.

When I got to my locker, Jessica came up to me with a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

_ok so there you have it! Emmett came up to Bella because when Jasper got home, him and his family had a talk about her, Emmett wanted to talk to her to see what she was like._

_some of you may think that the little show Bella did was stupid, but it plays a key part in the story. you will find out next chapter!_

_review make me write faster! and come on people** REVIEW**, i have like 360 hits but only a couple of you are reviewing! i wont update untill i get at least 22 reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6: After School

_**Disclamer: **i own no characters, i just tweek the plot!_

_ok, i know i said i would have the park scene in this chapter, but it would be too long. sorry. i will probably have that chapter up tomorrow or the next day _:)

* * *

I just stared at Jessica for a moment, waiting till she said something.

"Is it true, Bella?" E_h?_

"Umm… is what true?"

"Silly Bella, you know what I'm talking about." She poked me in the arm.

I stared at her for about a minute. "This would go a lot faster if you just told me."

She sighed. "That you and Jasper Hale are going out."

I stared at her in shock. Then I laughed out loud, she looked mad. "No. Where did you get that idea."

"Well," she took a deep breath, "Stephanie told Sarah, who told Megan, who told Ashley to tell Marissa to tell Lucy, who told Monica to tell Lauren to tell me to ask you if it was true, because Monica told Lauren that Lucy said that Marissa said..."

I had to stop her from talking. My brain was turning to mush. "Jessica! Stop! Just get to the point."

She huffed. "Fine! Are you or aren't you going to meet Jasper in a couple of hours?"

"I am, but we have this friendly bet going on. We are nothing more than FRIENDS." I said that last sentence very slowly; just to make sure she got it.

"Mmhmm." She said to herself, probably thinking I couldn't hear, or maybe she did. "Anyway, I'll see you later Bella." She waved and walked away.

I turned to finally get my stuff out of my locker. _I wonder if it's just jealous, snobby girls who think that._

I had to keep telling myself that I didn't really like him, and that I would never think of him as more than a friend.

When I got home I ran through the and up the stairs after I got the door open. I threw my school crap on my bed and ran downstairs. I had about an hour and a half until I had to go to the Cullen's.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a notepad, to make a grocery list. I rummaged through the fridge and cabinets to see just what little we had. I was about to make a quick run to the store. I opened the door and realized that I had no place to put all the groceries.

_Maybe I could get Jasper to take me._

I smiled to myself and headed back inside.

I spent the next hour fixing my hair and watching tv. There wasn't really anything on, so I watched re-runs of "My Name Is Earl".

After the second episode, I decided to leave. I was half driving for about 5 minutes when I figured out I had no idea where I was going.

I pulled over, and took out my cell phone. Conveniently, Alice added her number today. She said to call whenever I needed anything. It's like she knew something like this would happen.

I scrolled through the address book and stopped at "ALICE 3". _Silly girl. _I chuckled to myself and hit the talk button.

"Hello?" Alice's unmistakable voice answered.

"Hi, hi Alice, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella! What can I do you for?"

"I'm in need of instruction and assistance."

She chuckled. "What cha do Bella?"

I smiled to myself. "I kinda got lost. Where exactly is your house?"

She laughed. "Where are you now?"

I looked around. "Well, I'm standing in front of the library."

"Wow, I have no idea how you ended up there. Here's what you need to do…"

About 15 minutes later, I was pulling up to "The Cullen Mansion" as I like to call it.

Alice came out and greeted my with a smirk and a hug. "Hey, Bella. I'm glad you found the house ok."

"Oh hardy-harr-harr Alice." I smiled at her. "So are you gonna let me in?"

"Naw, I thought I would let you wait out here." She smiled back. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

I whistled. "Whoa, damn Alice. This is some house!"

She looked at me, amused. "Would you like to look around?"

"That's like asking if you're wearing a cute outfit." I smiled at her.

She winked. "I guess we'll have to go shopping together sometime."

"Heck, yes! That would be so much fun!" I did a little happy dance.

"Oh man, not another one." I deep voice came from the other room.

"What are you talking bout Emmett?" I turned to the voice.

He walked towards me and shook in mock fear. "A… shopaholic!"

"Oh, haha." I glared at him. It must have been scary because he shrunk back.

"Wow, Bella. You must teach me how to do that sometime." Well there was a voice I haven't heard yet.

"Oh. Hello, Rosalie. I'll show you sometime then." I smiled at her. I still wasn't sure if she liked me of not.

She smiled warmly at me and held out her hand, I shook it. That proves nothing.

I turned to look around the room. It was huge and really spacious, like they had some of the walls. The whole back wall was a window overlooking a huge backyard and the mountains beyond. There was a big staircase to the right of the front door too.

Who I assumed was Ms. Cullen, walked down the stair as I was looking. She had soft looking caramel hair. And pleasant heart shaped face and again the pale skin and topaz eyes. She was really beautiful.

"Hello, I don't think we have met yet. I'm Esme." She held out her hand, just like Rosalie had.

I took her outstretched hand and shook it. "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, and welcome to my home." She smiled.

"And what a gorgeous home it is." I told her.

She kept smiling. "I'm sorry my husband, Carlisle, isn't home."

"Oh, pish-posh, that's ok." I smiled at them all. "Well I do believe I have a bet with Jasper, where is he by the way?" I looked at them all.

Everyone was looking at the other doorway behind me. I turned around to see the man in question, leaning against the wall, smiling.

"You, mister, are you ready to loose a bet?" I said while walking up to him.

He just laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is! You are soooo going down!" I pointed at him.

He got off the wall and got in my face. "We'll see about that, wont we Swan."

"Got that right Hale. I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win…" I did a little dance around him.

Behind me, I heard Emmett whispering. "I like her." I then heard a slapping sound. "Hey!"

I looked over at them. I skipped over to Emmett and curtsied in front of him. "Why thank you."

He smirked and so did everyone else.

"Okay, so back to business. Change of plans, Jasper." I turned to him now. "I have to go shopping. Charlie has absolutely no food in the house, and I must go buy some. I only have my bike and that wont let me hold anything. Could you take me?" I gave him the puppy dog face. To my surprise, someone else answered behind me.

I turned to look at the person who spoke. "Rosalie?"

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" She smiled at me.

"No not at all."

"Hey, I wanna go too." Of course Emmett wouldn't want to be left out.

"Go where?" I didn't know who asked that and I looked at all of them, no one spoke.

It was silent for a while, so I though I would break it. "To go watch Jasper totally loose a bet we made, and to take me shopping." I wondered why everyone started to act so weird when he walked in.

He looked at me funny for a moment, and they smirked. "We have another shopaholic among us now, do we?"

"I know right! I just hope she isn't as bad as blondie over here." Emmett said, gesturing, with his had, towards Rosalie.

Rosalie grabbed that hand, twisted it behind his back and threw him to the ground. It was extremely funny to watch. I burst out laughing and everyone stared at me. Alice soon joined in and then spread throughout the room.

I leaned down to Emmett, who was still on the floor. "Wow Emmett, looks like you got knocked the… frik down." I changed my word when I saw the look on Esme's face. "I honestly didn't think that could happen. I guess now I truly know you're a kitten at heart."

I stood up, along with Emmett, who I will now refer to as "Squishy Bear", because of his soft inside and bear-like outside.

Its strange, I just met these people, and it feels like I belong, we were all laughing and joking like we've know each other our whole lives. I liked it.

"Ok, Rosalie I'll teach you the stare, if you teach me that. Like what you did to Squishy Bear here." I pointed to Emmett.

"Squishy Bear?" Jasper asked. Emmett raised his eyebrow and Esme, Alice and Rosalie were giggling.

"Yep, that's what I'm going to call Emmett from now on." I told them all.

"Why Squishy Bear?"

"Because, he looks like a bear on the outside and looks like he would act like one, but if Rosalie, a smaller person can just throw him to the ground, he must really be soft. So now he is Squishy Bear. But luckily for you, I'm going to change it." I smiled evilly at him.

"Thanks Bella." He said, relieved.

"You are now Fluffy Bear." I smiled at him.

Jasper and Edward chuckled, Alice and Rosalie laughed really hard and Esme hid her giggles behind her hand.

When everyone stopped laughing, I thought I would get the show on the road. "So, now that Fluffy Bear is situated, why done we run along to the store now?"

They agreed.

"I get to drive." Rosalie stated.

"SHOTGUN!" Fluffy Bear and I said it at the same time, but I glared at him. "Ok, Bella's got shotgun." He mumbled.

"Have fun you guys, and be safe." Esme said when we left for the garage.

I followed Rosalie, Jasper and Fluffy, out to the garage. Alice and Edward said they had something else to do, so they weren't coming.

Man, their garage it like an episode of cribs! I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw my car. My dream car, that is. It would be the first thing I got if I were to win the lottery. A Mustang GT!

"I hate you people." I muttered.

They all looked at me. _They didn't hear me did they? I though I said it very quietly._

"Why Bella?" Jasper asked.

"You have my car. MY CAR! The only one I would want! A Mustang GT with candy apple red paint and black racing stripe." I walked over to it. "And it has red leather seats!"

Emmett started a round of laughs.

"That's my car." Rosalie said while I was tracing my hand over the hood.

"I absolutely hate you and your life." I told her. Her eyes went a shade darker, but she recovered quickly.

"Hmm… maybe I'll even let you drive it one day. Or, maybe not." She winked at me.

"Can we go now?" Yeesh, I can tell Fluffy Bear is a handful, so impatient.

They led me to a black Cadillac Escalade. I guess they knew I would need the space. "Well damn, you people make me feel sooooo poor. I wish I had this kind of money." I pouted in the passenger seat.

"Yea Bella, we dohave the good _life._" Emmett said from the back. _Why did he say life like that?_

Jasper smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey! You guys do know that hurts, right?" Rosalie and Jasper ignored him.

"Ugh, Fluffy, no need to rub it in."

"Ok, so tell me more about this bet of yours." Rosalie said, changing the subject.

"Well, its not really a bet, because I know he wont do it. Anyway, you know the little thing I did in lunch?"

"Yea, and that was hilarious." Fluffy said.

"Anyway, I told him I thought that he couldn't do something like that in public, and he said he could, and would." I told them both.

"Which I can." Jasper interrupted.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted." I looked pointedly at Jasper. "We set up a plan, and I told him that we were going to do it in the park, where I'll make him do something."

They laughed. "Wow Bella, I don't think I have seen Jazzy Boy here make a fool of himself in public in a while." Emmett said, punching Jasper in the arm.

"Jazzy Boy?" I asked.

"Oh, very funny Bella." Jasper narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ok so we have Fluffy Bear, and now I dub thee, Jazz." I pointed at Jasper.

"Well, hey, that's not that bad." He said, smiling. _Such a beautiful smile. No! you don't like him Bella, stop thinking stuff like that! _

"Hey Rosalie?" I looked at her.

She was smiling. "Yes Bella?"

"Do you mind if I call you Rose?"

She chuckled. "Sure Bella, sure."

"Thanks. No offence, but Rosalie is just so long to say." I winked at her.

Emmett didn't like that I asked her and was whining.

We were laughing and having fun when we pulled into the store parking lot.

I really thought Rosalie didn't like me, but apparently I was long. _I wonder what's with her at lunch though. _But now she is becoming one of my best friends.

* * *

_Jessica is so annoying isn't she!_

_i know Rosalie is suppose to not like Bella, but i like her character too much to have her be the mean one. i made that person Edward. He really has no problem with Bella, its just that he doesnt think they should associate with humans._

_**REVIEW!! **can we reach 50?? let me know what you think so far! i have about 850 hits and more people need to review!!_

_You know you want to click the little button and leave a comment..._


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping & The Bet

_**Disclamer: **i do not own any of the characters._

_im glad you guys like the nice Rosalie, i do too. i know, Bella acts a lot like Alice, but she is suppose to. in the actual book Jazz likes Alice for who she is, so i thought i would add some Alice-like traits to Bella._

_finally, this is the bet scene. it might not be as good as some would expect, but i love it._

_on with the story..._

* * *

"Ok, this shouldn't take too long guys. Are you ready?" I asked them.

"they all said "yep", and we hopped out. I went over to get a cart.

"Ooh, Ooh I wanna push it!" I turned around to see Emmett jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

We all laughed at him. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Fine, Fluffy Bear, you can push the cart." I looked at him.

"YESSSSSSS!" Man, he is such a child. "Onward we go!" He started to march, Rose followed.

I looked over at Jasper, who hasn't moved. "Jazz?" He needed to be happy, I don't like seeing him like this. _Stop it Bella! _I didn't listen to myself.

"Jasper?" I still didn't look at me yet.

Finally he looked my in the eyes. "I'm fine." He smiled, and I immediately believed him.

"Good, now lets catch up to the others." I pulled him into the store by his hands and I felt a spark shoot up my arm, I ignored that.

We found the others in the magazines. Emmett was looking at a comic and Rose was looking in a fashion magazine.

"Fluffy, Rose, do you…" I stopped talking when I heard someone else.

"How the hell does _she _get to hang out with _them_?" It was Lauren talking to Tyler in what I assumed was a whisper, even though we all could hear her.

I gaped at her for a second, then looked at Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They all looked pissed and were looking at me to see if I was going to do something. I notice I was still holding Jaspers hand and I dropped it.

Then I thought of something. I smirked evilly at "_them", _as Lauren referred to them as, and winked. They looked taken aback. "Hey Emmett, go get a pie and take it out of the box for me, please." He looked confused but did as I said. I didn't say it loud enough for Lauren and Tyler to hear.

I turned to Lauren, and took a step closer to her. "Well, Lauren, figures _you _would be the one to say that." Even after two days I know I don't like her. "I, unlike you, a skanky bitch, can actually make other friends." She looked shocked, but I wasn't done yet. "And, I'm not so conceded as to only think of myself, like you do. I would say that is a plus on my part, wouldn't you say guys?" I looked over at Rosalie, who was smirking, and at Jasper, who was shocked.

I saw that Emmett came back and he actually thought to hide the pie.

Rosalie came to my side, a hand behind her back, with the pie in it. Tyler and Lauren were clueless.

"Yes Bella that is something I absolutely love about you." She put her free hand around my shoulders, and with her other hand, placed the pie in my hands that I moved to behind me.

"Hey Lauren?" I smiled at her, she looked suspicious.

"What Bella?" her voice was dripping with acid, but it was not at all scary.

"Would you like a pie? You look like you could use one." I told her sweetly.

"Not I done." She hissed.

"Well that's too bad." I took the pie from out from behind me. "I would hate to waste this."

I looked sideways at Rosalie. "Push me Rose." I whispered through my teeth.

Rose pushed my, and it caused me to _accidentally _loose hold of the pie. It flew right into her face. That was even better that expected. She screamed.

Everyone in the store looked at us. "Oh my gosh Lauren! What happened?" I said loudly for the closet people to hear me. "Lauren, you should probably get that cleaned up."

"YOU!" she screamed at me. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She pointed at me. I was trying to hold back the laughter, I could see that Tyler was too.

"Lauren, _I_ would never." I said innocently.

I turned around and headed down the farthest isle from the scene. I couldn't hold the laughter anymore. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper joined soon after.

"Thanks for the… push, Rose." I said between laughs.

"No problem Bella, it was too funny." She told me, her laughter was more under control.

"Yea Bella, you're brilliant!" Emmett chimed in.

"Ok, lets hurry this up so Jazzy Boy can do my test. You know, we never really made the consequences." I told him. "20 bucks?" I offered, and held out my hand.

He took it. "Deal."

We finished getting everything I needed, and things for Charlie. It mostly consisted of fruits and veggies, but I got _some _meat for my dad. The others were so much fun to hang out with, especially Emmett and his child-ness. We finished in about 45 minutes.

When we made it to the car, they boys put the bags in the back. "Ummm…Rose? Can I drive?" I asked Rosalie, who was going to drive again.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Why?"

"Ummm… 'cause I wanna drive, and you don't know where I live." The truth is that I _really _want to drive the escalade.

She laughed at my expression. "Sure Bella. You can drive."

"OH YEA!!" I jumped up and down while clapping my hands in a happy dance.

"Calm down Bella, it's just a car." Jasper said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Upon his touch, a wave of calm washed through me. _Does he really have that big an effect on me?_

I climbed into the drivers seat after all the bags were put in the back. Once I hit the open road, I hit the gas.

"Whoa, someone likes to go fast." Jasper said.

"Well duh Jazz, she drives a motorcycle." Emmett told him.

"I know that _Emmy_, but this isn't a motorcycle." Jasper defended himself.

"Hey, what can I do? I love to go fast." I told them all. "I would go faster, but my dad's a cop and I don't think he would like me to get in trouble in my first week here."

We arrived at my house soon after we left. I skipped to the door. I looked back at the car and thought I should help bring the groceries in.

"No Bella. The guys can handle it themselves." Rosalie told me, probably noticing I was about to walk over to the guys. He hooked her arm in mine and headed for the door.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Emmett whined.

"Oh come on _Fluffy Bear_, its no big deal. And plus, I have some business to attend to with Bella here." Rosalie told them.

Jasper was about to say something, but the look in Rosalie's face stopped him.

Well I guess I can' argue with that. I opened the door and Rose and I stepped in.

When we got to the kitchen, I looked at rose with my eyebrow raised. "So Rose, what is this business that we have?"

She smirked. "Oh nothing, I just said that so the boys wouldn't complain." She laughed.

"Hey, I'm thirsty. Do you want anything to drink?" I asked her.

She stopped laughing and looked a little uncomfortable. "No thanks. I'm alright."

"Well, ok then." I looked at her for a second, then went to grab a glass.

The boys came in then, giving Rosalie a weird look. _What is going on with these people?_

"You can just set those on the counter, guys." They did as I said.

"Wow Bella, you certainly have a lot of fruits, vegetables and dairy, and barely any meat." Emmett commented.

"Oh yea, that's 'cause I don't eat animals." The looked at each other funny. "I'm a vegetarian, the meat is for Charlie. I, personally, think hurting animals for food is cruel and people shouldn't do it. I mean, there are many other things people could eat." Then they looked at me with a strange expression, and back at each other. "You can laugh, but that's just what I think."

"Oh no, no, no Bella. We're vegetarians too, of some sort." Emmett said.

"Really? Is that why I never see you guys eat?" _There has to be a reason for that._

"Umm…" They all looked extremely uncomfortable. "That's part of it, I guess." Rosalie said.

I looked at them suspiciously for a second, and then turned to put groceries away.

"We'll help you Bella." They started to pull things out of the bags.

"Thanks. We really don't have anything in the cupboards so anywhere is good." I informed them.

We finished in about 20 minutes. We didn't talk much and at first it was uncomfortable, but steadily got better.

"Alright _Jazzy Boy,_ are you ready to go?" I asked Jasper.

"Whatever Bella, we can go." He rolled his eyes.

When we got to the park, there were a lot of people. I think its because it wasn't raining today, but it's perfect!

"Looks like Jazz is gonna have a good audience." Emmett said, smacking Jasper on the shoulder.

"Lets go!" I said, smiling.

We walked to the middle of the park, and I turned to Jasper. "Ok, all you need to do is dance." I told him.

"Dance?" he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yep, I will borrow someone's radio and pick a station, whichever one I chose, you mush dance accordingly." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Fine, fine." He said, sighing.

"Rose, Fluffy Bear, will you help me get peoples attention?" I said while walking in a circle. I found a piece of cardboard and put it in front of Jasper, he just looked at me.

"People, people!" I called out to everyone. The people closest stopped and looked at me. "Will you all please join my friends and I in watching this boy here dance?" I pointed to Jasper. They all looked at him, and some started whispering to the person they were with. "Oh and by the way, does anyone have a radio?"

Luckily, someone did. I turned it on and flipped to a hip hop station. I looked at Jasper. "Ok Jazz, DANCE!" I backed away to give him room.

He was amazing. He did some flips, some spins and even a hand stand. It was like watching one of the worlds best break dancers. I didn't think he would do any of that kind of stuff. Everyone watching started wolf-whistling and clapping.

My plan defiantly backfired. It's not like I wanted to have him make a fool of himself, he's too good for that. And I would hate to embarrass him. _Bella, stop thinking like that. You don't like him, not in the slightest. _

Why do I ever listen to myself? I know for a fact that I _do _like Jasper, more than I have ever liked a boy. He is amazing. Sweet, caring, funny, and a gentleman, not like any other boys. I was falling for him, and falling hard.

He finished his routine with a little bow. Whoa is he HOT! Everyone was clapping and I joined in, Emmett was laughing, and Rosalie was grinning.

Jasper came to my side. "I told you so." He whispered into my ear. I shivered.

I turned to him. "I guess I owe you 20 bucks."

I looked to the crowd, they were still watching, some even threw money into the circle they made around Jasper. "Ok everyone, the show is over. Thank you for stopping and watching." They left slowly, probably hoping for an encore.

"Was that all you had for me Bella? I'm must admit, I'm disappointed." He said.

"Well, I was going to make you ride a unicycle and juggle, but I decided against it." I smiled at him. "That was amazing though. I really didn't think you would do it."

"Yea Jasper, _I _didn't even know you could do that." Emmett punched him in the arm.

"Way to go bro." Rose said.

I just kept looking at Jasper. He was just so awesome. I can't believe I once wanted to know what he was, and now I know what it is; amazing, the boy I have a major crush on. I really could care less if he was from a different planet. Its kinda scary how much I like this boy when I met him less than 3 days ago.

"So what do you guys want to do know?" Emmett asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Umm.. I gotta go to the bathroom. Rose, come with me?" I looked at her.

She looked suspicious. "Ok."

"We'll be right back." I told the boys, then turned and headed to the nearest restroom.

When we got there, Rosalie gave me a look, it said _'What is going on?' _"I know you don't really have to go to the bathroom Bella, so spill." She crossed her arms.

I turned to look at her. I had to tell someone my feelings for Jasper, and she was the closest thing I hade to a best friend right now. "I…" I took a breath. "I think… I like you brother." I hid my face in my hands. "I just don't know how to tell him.

She didn't say anything for a while, so I looked up at her. She looked a little uncomfortable, unsure and a little happy. "Umm… wow, Bella."

I'm a little confused by her reaction, but blew it off. "What should I do Rose?"

She looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. It's really weird, I have never felt this way about anyone before. It kinda scares me." I admitted.

She smiled at me. "I think you should tell him, Bella. Just be honest with him, if it is meant to work, it will." She looked a little said as she said that. I couldn't imagine the reason though.

"I don't know if I can do that. I mean, I'm not sure he even likes me back," I told her.

"I'm pretty sure he does." I looked at her doubtfully. "No listen Bella, he has never cared for someone outside of the family before, let along dance in public for them." She put her hands on my shoulder. "Tell him."

"I still don't know. We have only known each other 2 days."

"So? Why should that change anything?" She poked me.

I nodded my head. She grabbed my hand and led me back to where that boys were.

"Finally! Ok, _now _what does everyone wanna do?" Emmett asked as soon as we got close to them.

"Umm… who wants to walk around a bit? I saw a lake around here somewhere." I looked to Rosalie.

"I'll go," Jasper said.

"I don't feel like it. There's this shoe shop a couple blocks over, it looks nice." Rosalie looked at Emmett.

"I'll go with you Rose." Emmett looked at Jasper.

"You guys go, we'll meet here in an hour?" I looked to everyone. They nodded.

The two groups went their separate ways. Jasper and I walked in silence for a while. I kept wondering if I should just tell him. I think he noticed something was off.

"Bella? Are you ok?" He looked down at me.

I looked back at him, his beautiful topaz eyes were concerned. "Yea, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." He pulled me over to a bench a little off the path. No one was around. "So, what's wrong?"

I put my head in my hands, again. After a couple of seconds, I boosted my courage and looked at him. "I… think I… like you. No, I don't think, I know I do. I just don't know if you like be back and now I feel like an idiot." I said after I saw the look in his face.

He looked shocked and like he was going to say he didn't like me back. I put my head in my hands for the third time today.

To my complete embarrassment, he laughed. Tears formed in my eyes and as I looked at him, they spilled over. "I don't think that's funny." How could he be so mean? I just confessed my feelings to him, and he laughs? I got up and walked away from him.

"No Bella, it's not funny." I'm confused. He got up and stood in front of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Listen Bella, I was going to tell you the same thing." I looked into his eyes, all I saw was sincerity.

"Really?" I don't believe it.

"Yes, really. I have never cared for anyone, outside my family, that is until you came along." Rosalie said that same thing. "Didn't you see what I just did for you, granted you owe me money now, but it's still the same."

Despite his little joke, the tears kept coming. I hugged him and cried into his chest. He was shocked at first, but soon wrapped his arms around me too.

"Bella?" I looked up at him. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you feel the same way. I don't even care what you are either. I just care about you." I told him.

"What do you mean by 'what you are'?" His perfect forehead gained lines of confusion.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

He saw that I wasn't going to say anything more about it, so he didn't push the matter. "I care about you too Bella." He leaned down to me.

I stood on my tippy toes, he hesitated for a moment, just looking into my eyes, and then out lips met. His were cold, but not at all unpleasant. Sparks flew through my lips and he pulled my closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his soft hair. One of his hands was at the small of my back, pulling us still closer together and the other was running through my hair.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, wanting an entrance. I was shocked at first, but quickly obliged. Our tongues danced together, and my heart beat like it was going to jump out of my chest. His fingers traced my spine, sending shivers through my body. I'm pretty sure I felt him smile. I pulled away reluctantly because I had to breathe, and because he was holding me really tight.

"I'm sorry Bella, I took that too far." He let me go and looked away from me, ashamed of himself.

I placed my hand on his cheek, wanting him to look at me, he didn't. "Jasper." He still didn't look at me. "Jasper, look at me." Finally his eyes met mine. "It's ok, I didn't try and stop you did I?"

He kissed my cheek. "No you didn't, but you don't get it."

"Then explain it to me."

"I don't know if I can." He looked away from me again.

"It's nothing, just forget that I said anything, please Bella." He looked back at me, his eyes pleading.

I sighed. "Ok, whatever you say."

"Do you still want to walk some more?" he asked me.

"No I don't. How long do we have anyway?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "About 45 minutes."

"So what do you wanna do?" I looked at him.

"How about we just sit down and talk for a while?" He gestured to the bench.

"Sure." I smiled, but instead of heading to the bench, I went the other way, through the trees. I found a pretty tree, away from where people walk. I smiled back at him.

* * *

_aren't they so cute together! _

_is this what you expected?? i really couldnt think of anything else, srry if you didnt like it_

_i__ just had to to that to Lauren. i know Bella seems a bit bitchy, but i really wanted to pie Lauren in the face _;)

**_REVIEW!!_**

_barely anyone is! i have 1300 and something hits and only a handful of people are reviewing!_

_**click the little button, and leave me a comment!!  
**__**i will be your best buddie if you do!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Together

_**Disclamer: **i do not own the characters, as much as i wish i did._

_Ok just to clear a stuff up:_

_**Where are Edward and Alice? **They thought they should stay home because Alice already saw what was giong to happen, and Edward saw it through her mind. So basically there was no point for them to go. And also, Edward still doesnt like the fact that Bella is human._

_**Is Rosalie Bella's Alice in this? **Rosalie is kinda Bella's Alice in this story, yes. i love Rosalie's character, and plus her and Bella are total opposites, so i thought they would make the perfect best friends. And yes, Alice is her best friend too D_

_**WIll Jasper tell Bella that him and his famile are vampires? **i'm still not sure if Jasper is going to tell Bella that. i just haven't deciced yet, or have i? just stay tuned, and you'll eventually find out..._

* * *

He sat down at the trunk and pulled me down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he draped his arm around mine. I grabbed the hand that is around my shoulder, and laced my fingers in his.

He started doodling aimlessly on the back of my other hand, which was resting on my knee.

We didn't talk at first; we just sat there in a comfortable silence. After a while I looked up at him, he was looking off into the distance, apparently thinking hard about something.

"What Jasper? What are you thinking so hard about?" I don't think he noticed I was watching him.

He broke out if his thoughts and looked down at me with a smile. "You, actually."

I reached up to press my lips to his in a quick kiss. I smiled and him.

"You know, I cane here thinking I was going to be miserable and depressed. I never thought I would fall for someone like I have, after just a couple of days. _And_, I don't feel the least bit miserable or depressed. Especially sitting like this." He was smiling as I said this.

"We should probably go looking for Emmett and Rose. Even though I would much rather stay here," he said.

"Me too." I got up, unwillingly. "Come, we must go."

He stood up and took my hand.

"Ok, now where do we go?" He just looked at me funny. "There isn't a shoe shop around here, is there?" He shook his head. "Then where did they go?"

He took out his phone and dialed a number. "Emmett? Yeah, where are you guys? What?! Why? No. Yes. Now, where exactly? Oh, ok. Bye." He hung up.

"So? Where are they?" He pointed behind me.

I turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett strolling towards us. I looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow. He just shook his head.

When they got within ear shot, I looked at the questioningly. "Where were you guys?"

"We were…" Emmett was cut off by Jasper.

"They were following us."

"WHAT?!" I can't believe it!

Rosalie smirked. "Well, we wanted to know what happened, and plus, there is really nothing to do in this little town." She winked at me, causing me to blush a little.

"Good or you two, my brotha here, has been a little lonely," Emmett stated.

Jasper and Rosalie both smacked him in the back of the head. "OH COME ON! Team up on my why don't ya!"

It started to rain, and we all decided to head back to their house. "You know, I'm surprised it hasn't rained yet today." I looked at them all.

"I know right," Emmett chimed in, sounding a bit like a girl.

On the ride to their house, Jasper and I sat hand in hand. I couldn't stop smiling.

When we got to their house Alice was waiting for us, a huge smile plastered to her face. I sighed. "Let me guess, she's heard?"

As soon as my feet hit the ground, Alice enveloped my in a hug. One of her hands hit the place Jasper held me during the kiss, and I winced. I didn't notice that until now, and didn't think he was holding me _that _hard.

"You ok Bella?" She was worried.

I smiled at her. "Yes Alice, I'm more than ok."

"Good. So are you going to come in, or head home?" She asked, still a bit worried.

"Well, I think my dad will start to worry if I'm out too late, so I probably should get going. I'm gonna leave now so I don't get too distracted." I turned to them all, and smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Alice hugged me again, and then left through the garage door.

"Bye Bella, I had fun today, especially the Lauren thing." Rosalie hugged me too.

"Yea! Bye Bells!" Emmett said, giving me a monster bear hug. Emmett and Rosalie left us too.

I turned to Jasper, my new boyfriend. I smiled at the thought. He pulled me to him, and I snuggled into his chest. He pulled back after a while, to he could see my face. "Good night Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer, but pressed his lips to mine.

At first it was sweet and gentle, but I changed that. I pulled is closer to me and wrapped my fingers through his hair. Apparently he didn't mind, and he pulled me even more closer, tracing is fingers down my spine. The only reason I pulled away, was because I had to breathe.

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and then at his lips. They looked so kissable, and he tasted so good. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist, so I can reach his lips better. This took him by surprise and he stumbled back into the Escalade. I crushed my lips to his, and luckily, he didn't pull away. He grabbed my waist and pulled my closer. His hands grazed the exposed skin on my back, and I shivered a bit.

He spun us around so that I now had my back to the car. I pulled away, jus to breathe, but his lips never left my skin. He hiked me up higher, so he could reach my neck better, and started kissing me there. As soon as I caught my breath, I pulled his lips back to mine. My tongue traced his lip and we started the dancing again.

His hands ran through my hair and mine went down his sides. One hand traced his sculpted chest and the other over his back. I took a breath and he kissed my neck again. He pulled my lips back to his. I thought I would turn the tables around, so I pulled away. This time, _my _lips didn't leave _his _skin. My lips traveled along his jaw and down his neck. He actually shivered slightly and I smiled against his skin.

"Bella… Bella wait." He shouldn't be talking.

"No." I kissed my lips again and I think he forgot what he was going to say. I kissed his neck and then… it hit me. I was acting like a _slut_. He was trying to stop me, but I kept going.

I immediately stopped kissing him and pulled away to look into his eyes. "Oh my gosh, Jasper. I am so sorry!" I jumped down from him and backed away. I sunk to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest and put my head in my hands. "You must think I'm some kind of slut, or something."

He took my hand and pulled me upright, placing his hands on either side of my face, so I would look at him. I closed my eyes. "Bella?" I shook my head as best I could. "Bella, look at me." I opened my eyes, to look in his smoldering ones. "It's alright Bella, I didn't stop you did I?" This was the same thing I told him earlier.

Nice try. "But you tired."

"Not really. If I wanted to _really _stop you, I could have. So, stop blaming yourself. And Bella, I could never think you're a slut, 'cause you're far from it. Seriously." He kissed my forehead and pulled my into a hug.

"Thank you Jasper." I hugged him back.

"For what?" He pulled back to look at my face.

"Liking me, being there for me and putting up with me today."

"Oh, honey, I would always put up with you, don't worry ok?" I noticed he didn't say he would always like me and be there for me.

"Thanks Jazz." I smiled at him.

"Anytime Bells. Now I think you should head home, before you get the urge to stack me again." He chuckled.

"Yea, sorry bout that. You just looked so kissable, I couldn't help it." I giggled, and walked over to my bike, which got moved in here when we were out.

I hopped on and put on my helmet. "G'night Jasper."

He just waved. I started the engine, took one last look at my boyfriend, and peeled out the now open garage door.

When I got home, all the lights were on, and the cruiser was in the driveway. Charlie was home. _Uh-oh. _

I walked up the steps and opened the door. "Dad? I'm home."

"I'm in the living room. Could you come in here please?" He sounded a bit mad.

"Yea?" I asked when I stepped in the room. He muted the T.V. _Not a very good sign._

"Do you know what time it is?" He scowled.

"Umm… No actually, I don't." Which was 100 true.

"9:45 and do you know how worried I was when I got home and my teenage daughter, who is usually home before me, got home 3 hours later than I did? Where were you anyway?" Vain in his head started throbbing, but on a very little bit.

"I was hanging out with some friends and wasn't aware of the time. I'm sorry." No need to tell him about Jasper just yet.

"What friends?" He was suspicious now.

"Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper Cullen."

"I didn't know you knew them." He sounded almost shocked.

"Well, yea. 2 of them are in some of my classes and we became friends."

"Just call if you think you're going to be out late, ok?" He seems to like the Cullen's, but I'm not sure how he would feel, knowing one of them is my boyfriend.

"Yea dad, I'll call you. You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself." I winked at him. "I'm kinda tired, so I'll just head to bed. Ok?"

"Sure, sure. And thanks for going to the store Bells." He smiled his crinkly eyed smile.

"No problem, dadiyo."

"Good night Bella." He chuckled.

"Good night Dad. I love you." I kissed him on the cheek.

I went up stairs, actually tired, so I decided to get some sleep. I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

I wasn't too tired, so I shaved, washed/conditioned my hair, and just let the hot water massage my back. Looking in the mirror, I noticed some bruising on my hips, they were about the size of a hand. _Whoa, someone is strong. _

I thought over my day with Jasper and his family. I know that I like Jasper a lot, but it seems a little more than that. I cant place the feeling, so I told myself to forget about it.

I put on my pajamas and jumped in bed. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

_Sorry, short chap. but i thought it was so cute, so i added it in there. i'm still not sure if it really has anything important in it. _

_tell my what you think. MORE PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW!!_

_REVIEWS - LOVE_

_LOVE - HAPPY WRITER_

_HAPPY WRITER - _FASTER UPDATES

_FASTER UPDATES - HAPPIER YOU!_

_do you get the theme? REVIEWS are the BEST! so leave me some. _

_ok ill stop talking now..._

_XJasperellaX_

_p.s. i read a really good book a couple of days ago, its called "The Vampire Diaries". it's by L. J. Smith. The first two are called "The Awakening" and "The Struggle" (those are the ones i've read) and the next two are "The Fury" and "Dark Reunion". They are some of the best books i have ever read! extremely, extremely good!!_


	9. Chapter 9: Thinking and The Sun

_**Disclamer: **as much as i would love it, i do not own any of the characters._

_i dont really have anything to say, so read on..._

* * *

For the next couple days, and weeks, Jasper and I hung out all the time. I also noticed he was acting a bit off. A lot of the time he was in deep thought. Every time I asked what he was thinking about, all he would say is, "You."

I spent a lot of time with his siblings too, even Edward, and I know that he doesn't really like me, but seems to be dealing with it.

Everyone at school knows that I am tight with the Cullen's and am dating Jasper. The only one who seems to still like me, is Angela. I hang out with her a lot too. Jessica, along with basically every other girl, tries to get me to spill gossip on them, but of course, I don't. Now they don't talk to me, and I receive glares, but I could care less about them. They'll eventually have to get over it.

As the bruises on my hips went away, so did my willingness to not know what the Cullen's are, and what secret it is that they're hiding. Like I said before, I don't care what they are, but this not knowing is killing me.

I gathered many little observations but my theories were always way off or are too crazy to even concider being true. I've noticed that not only do they not eat, but they don't drink either. I'm also guessing that they don't sleep, judging by the circles under their eyes. That could be wrong too, because there is no way Alice can be that hyper without any sleep. _But what explains it then?_

They love speed too, but not that I don't. They go even faster than me sometimes. And I have also seen them move extremely fast. Like one minute they are in the garage, and the next second they are in the kitchen, and the garage is pretty far from there basically on the other side of the house.

I wouldn't just ask Jasper what they are, that would be insane. Would I just go up to him and be like, "Hey Jasper? Are you human? What are you?" He would either think I'm crazy, be insulted, or want to have nothing to do with me anymore. That last one wasn't an option, I like being with him too much to jeopardize our relationship.

I also thought over the night when we started to go out, when I felt something I wasn't sure of. I realized what it really was, when Jasper kissed me goodnight about a week ago. It was love. I am totally in love with Jasper Hale, and I had no idea how to tell him.

Jasper and I have been going out for about a month already, and I already told my dad about it. I couldn't just keep it from him. Three days after our first kiss, I decided to tell Charlie, he took it better that I thought. It was almost scary.

_**Flashback**_

_When I came home from school, I decided to make Charlie dinner. He needed to be in a good mood so I could tell him. _

_That night, Jasper was supposed to be taking me out to a movie in Seattle. _

_I made Charlie a steak and myself a salad. I didn't really like making him meat, but I couldn't just make him give it up because of my choice._

_Charlie came home just when I started making my salad._

"_Bella? I'm home," he called out to the whole house, I don't think he knew where I was._

"_In the kitchen dad." I heard him taking off his boots by the door._

_He entered the room with a smile on his face. "Wow, that smells incredible Bells."_

_I smiled back at him. "Why thank you. It's almost finished."_

_About 5 minutes later, all the plates and food was on the table and we were eating._

"_How was work dad?" I decided to make small talk._

"_Great, but there really isn't much that goes on in Forks." He winked._

_I laughed. "Yeah, it doesn't seem like anyone really breaks the law here."_

"_So, how was your day?" He asked me._

"_Pretty good, pretty good. I've made lots of friends here."_Even if some of them don't like me anymore.

"_Really?" _

"_You say it like you're surprised." He chuckled. "Well, Angela Webber is really nice, and I hang out with the Cullen's a lot too."_

"_Oh yeah, you _did _say you were friendly with them." I think he just remembered that._

"_Well, I also kinda sorta have a crush on one of them." I looked down at my food. I don't know why I said it like that, it was almost too junior high school like._

"_Really? Which one is that?" I expected yelling._

_I looked up, he had his eyebrow raised. "Oh Jasper, he's the tall, blonde one, the one with the twin."_

"_Does he like you back?" _

"_I think he does. He asked me out." No need to tell him its been a couple days. _

"_When?" _

"_Well, he is taking me to a movie tonight. He said he would be here around 6:00." I hope this didn't make him mad._

_He smiled. "Well I'm glad. Good for you." He then looked serious. "If he ever hurts you, there will be hell to pay, don't worry." _

_I chuckled. "Thanks dad, but I think you're the one who doesn't need to worry."_

"_Well have fun tonight, ok?" _

_**End Flashback**_

I wonder what my mom would have done in Charlie's place. There would probably be a lot of giggling and explaining, and questions. I wonder what she would do if she found out I was in love. I didn't even want to think about it. I don't even want to think about the fact that she isn't even around to see it.

_Think of another subject Bella._

I'm just sitting there, on my bed, looking out the window. I just got home from hanging out with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper; I have no idea where Edward was.

Does Jasper feel the same way? What would happen if I tell him I love him? Would he laugh in my face, or say he doesn't feel the same way? This was all too confusing.

I don't think he's the type of guy to be mean about it, but I can never be sure. I still don't know that much about him. He doesn't really say much about his family. I don't want to badger him about it and seem too nosey, so I don't push it.

I want him to open up, to be able to trust me with whatever secret he is hiding. I want him to know that I will care about him, no matter what he is keeping to himself. I want to tell him how I feel.

I've decided. Tomorrow I will ask him over, and just tell him. It's a Saturday and Charlie is going fishing with some work buddies, so I hope Jasper will be able to come early.

I know I am taking a huge risk by letting him know, but I don't care. This will either make us closer, or push us apart.

I started to get ready for bed, and thought over what I was going to say. I think the best way is to just come out and say it, so that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Soon after I got into bed, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed it was light outside, not the usual dark, cloudy light, but a bright light. I jumped up and ran to the window. There were only a couple pitiful looking clouds in tha sky, and the sun was blazing.

I smiled up at it. Today was a perfect day. I guess the gods want me to tell him.

I flopped back down on the bed and squealed. _I _actually _squealed_. I have never done that in my entire life. I guess happiness makes me girlie.

Something in the back of my head was telling me I was wrong about today. Telling me today was going to be like every other day, and that nothing is going to happen.

I ignored the voice, and jumped up again. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and beaded for the bathroom. I did my hair, perfectly I might add, and my make-up. I looked hot! Now time for the outfit.

I rummaged through my closet and dresser to find a really good outfit. I settled on some bright yellow skinny jeans and a black batman logo tee. **_(images on profile)_**

I went downstairs and ate some cereal, hurrying so I could go call Jasper.

When I finally went and called him, he didnt answer. I called twice, and he still didn't answer. I even called Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and their home. No one answered. I debated with myself on weather I should go over there, i decided not to barge in, there could be something important going on.

All day I was moping about my bad luck.

The next day the sun was out again, but it wasn't any better than the day before. _Stupid sun, I thought you were a good sign. Apparently I was wrong about you, you suck!_

Again, on Monday, the stupid sun was out. I drove to school a little sad since I didnt get to tell Jasper that I love him. I scanned the parking lot looking for Edward's Volvo, that they all take, but it wasn't there.

The rest of the day sucked like the sun did. Apparently, Jasper not being there made Mike go after me. He asked me out about 5 times, even though he knows I'm with Jasper, and talked to me all day. He was so lucky that I didnt kick him in his manhood, which I almost did, many times.

After school, I drove home in a funk. I was mad at myself for not kicking Mike in the nuts and I was seriously confused as to why the Cullen's dissappeared, and that none of them called me.

As I turned the corner to the street my house was on, the sun almost blinded me. Something was making it shine in my face. _Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid sun!! I hate you!_

Could this be another hint as to what they are? The sun? That doesnt seem likely, but I'll store that away with my other observations, and follow that one closely.

* * *

_i wanted to skip a couple weeks, i was tired of writing her when she first moved, and i thought i would add a bit about the sun._

_ok, personally, i think i could have done much better on this chap. i know its really short, but i had no idea what i was going to write about, so this is what happened. all my other chaps i have written a long time ago, but now im going off the top of my head!_

_i have serious writers block!! im stuck between many possible things to happen! i originally wrote something, but i think it sucks, i have no idea what i was thinking!_

_i will either create a poll, or an authors note, and have you review, and let you decide between my ideas. but let me know what you think so far and REVIEW._

_XJasperellaX_

_p.s. i promise, this will get better!! dont quit on me now ;D_


	10. Authors Note

_Ok, sorry that this isn't a chapter, but i need your help._

_I have a poll on my profile and you can either vote there and tell me what you want to happen out of the choices i have, or you can give me your vote through a comment. i would much rather you give me your vote through a comment, so i can know why._

_**Choice 1**: Jasper just tells Bella they're vampires_

_**Choice 2**: Someone like Maria comes and does something to Bella_

_**Choice 3**: Bella gets hit by a car or something and the Cullens change her_

_**Choice 4**: Bella talks to Jacob and he tells her the legends_

_**Choice 5**: Bella figures it out herself_

_Now, this would really be helpful to me, so please participate!_


	11. Authors Note to the Authors Note

_i am so sorry, this is not a chapter!_

_i was completely stupid and i forgot to say that the voting will only be going on for the rest of **today**(Tuesday) so get your opinions in there!_

_now just to let you know, i will concider your thoughts and opinions seriously, but i cannot totally gaurentee i will use the one voted the most. i might just go off and do my own thing, but hey, you can never be to sure... :D_

_i would also like to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story and is reviewing. i love all the feedback, and the compliments. im really glad its a hit, i wasnt entirely sure you guys would like my first fic. _

_hopefully i will think of something (after the polls close) and have the next chapter up **tomorrow**(Wednesday), still no gaurentees, sorry. stick with me people!_

_XJasperellaX_


	12. Chapter 10: Explanations

_**Disclamer:** i do not own the characters!!_

_ok, thank you all for voting, i wont tell you which one i chose, you just have to read. it shouldn't take too long to figure out :D_

* * *

When I woke up on Tuesday, my courage to tell Jasper how I felt, totally washed away. I no longer felt the willingness. I was also super pissed at him. _Why the hell didn't he call?? I'm his girlfriend aren't I; he should care about my feelings!_

I don't know why, but something told me I needed to dress hot today, even hotter than I was on Saturday. I usually didn't feel the need to dress up, but I didn't really care today. I decided to ignore Jasper for the beginning of the day, and wait till he _has _to talk to me, and then I would talk to him.

I teased out my hair a bit, and put on some thick eyeliner and mascara. I didn't know what color I was going to wear yet, so I held off on the eye shadow. I went back to my room and went through my clothes.

This time I chose some black and grey plaid skinny jeans, I didn't realize that that's all I had, and a hot pink, corseted top. I chose come knee high converse, and tucked the jeans inside them. _**(pics on pro)**_ I also decided not to wear any eye shadow today.

When I was finished getting ready, my cell rang. "Jazz" flashed across the screen, I ignored it. I didn't like being mad at him, but he totally disappeared and didn't tell me.

While I was eating breakfast, my phone rang 2 more times. I looked through my missed calls and noticed they were from Jasper, again, and Alice. I didn't really feel like talking to Alice, after all, she didn't call me either.

A little while later, I headed out the door and drove to school. The sky looked odd today, kind of like it wanted to rain, but won't, and like the sun wants to come out too, but that wont either. I had a feeling, today would be crazy.

I arrived at school really early today, and even made it to my locker and back outside before many people got here. I found a nice shady tree and sat on the damp ground, watching the school slowly fill up.

I have no idea how long I sat under the tree, but I was sure that the Cullen's were soon going to be here. I really didn't want to see them yet.

I got up as soon as Edward's Volvo entered the parking lot. I was trying to rush to get into the buildings, but I was stopped by someone I didn't want to see, Mike.

He was staring at my outfit. I didn't have my jacket closed, and my shirt defiantly flaunted my assets, but there was no need to stare. "H-hey Bella."

I mentally sighed. "Hi Mike. Look I'm kinda in a hurry, so can you please move?"

"Yea, sure." He sounded a bit dazed, and I walked past him. "Wait, I was going to ask you if you were free…"

I didn't let him finish that sentence. "Mike," I hissed. "If you ask me that again, you will seriously regret it later." I looked a bit shocked at my hostility.

He shrugged. "Are you free tomorrow night? Do you want to go out?"

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THINGS HOLY! How stupid can he be?_

"Yes, Mike." It was sarcastic, but I don't think he caught that.

"Really?" _Stupid! _He took a step closer to me.

"No!" I practically yelled, and then I finally kicked him in his manhood.

He fell to the ground in pain. "I told you, you would be sorry, Mike." _This was just too funny; I knew I should have done that yesterday._

I looked up and saw a circle had formed, in the midst, I saw all the Cullen's looking at me, shocked. I smiled and glared at them, and turned towards the building.

Throughout all my first classes, some people applauded me, and the same question was asked about a thousand times, "Why'd you do it." At first I told them it was because he deserved it, and then I got tired of saying that so I said, "Well, I just felt like it, he just happened to be there." Most of the guys backed away from me when I said that.

When it was lunch time, I didn't head to the lunchroom and sit with the Cullen's, I went back to that tree I was sitting at before school started. I wasn't hungry, and I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so I just sat there with my eyes closed.

I think it was 10 minutes later when I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't even hear them approach. I opened my eyes and focused on the person I was trying to ignore, Jasper.

I glared at him, and looked away, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my head on my knees.

"Bella…" I cut him off.

"Where were you, and why didn't you call me?" I tried to sound mad, but you could hear the hurt in my voice.

I looked back at him, he looked pained. "Bella… I can't tell you."

I scoffed. "Why? Huh? I'm your _girlfriend; _you should be able to trust me."

"Bella, it's not that I don't trust you," he defended himself.

I got up and walked, I ended up heading to the forest. I didn't feel like going back to school yet, so I entered the trees.

"Bella, wait!" I didn't stop, and he followed me. We ended up in a clearing pretty close to the school. I stopped in the center, and looked back at him; he was only a couple feet away.

"You know, I tried to call you all weekend. I needed to tell you something important. You didn't even call once, just to let me know you were ok and that you weren't going to be here. I waited, and waited for you to call back." My voice was pained, he winced as I spoke.

I sunk to the ground and put my head on my knees.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He sunk to the ground too, his head in his hands.

"I was worried Jasper. I love you, I just wanted to tell you that," I whispered. His head shot up and he stared at me. I looked away.

I don't know what made me say it, I told myself that I wasn't going to yet I did anyway.

"Bella, I…" I looked up at him.

"Jasper!!" someone called in the distance, it sounded like Alice.

It that moment the sun appeared form behind a cloud. Its rays covered both me and Jasper in sunlight. I was completely shocked at what I saw.

"No," Alice said, she was now at the corner of the clearing, looking in shock.

Jasper was glowing. As soon as the sun reached him, he started to shine, just like thousands of diamonds covered his body. He looked utterly shocked and was staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything, I just stared. _What is going on here? What's wrong with him?_

Finally, I recovered my voice. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled, and stood up. Jasper flinched and looked away, still sitting there. Alice started to move towards me, but stopped at the edge of the light.

"Bella, listen," Alice told me. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to me. I backed away from both of them.

"What are you people?" I whispered, still stepping back.

I was mentally yelling at myself, I told myself I wouldn't care what they were, but yet, I'm freaking out. This is not what I was expecting, it's just too weird.

I tripped over a root, and fell back. I didn't bother getting back up. I looked from Jasper to Alice, waiting for an explanation. They were looking at each other, talking. Their lips moving too fast to read, and were speaking too fast to understand.

Finally, they both looked at me. "Bella, I think we need to explain." _DUH! _"Ok, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it." Alice started. I was incredibly confused and impatient.

"Bella, we're vampires." Jasper said, looking away.

_Vampires? Are they serious? _I laughed. It was just too ridiculous. _Shouldn't they be _burning _in the sun, not _glowing _in it? _"Are you guys' crazy?" I asked.

"No." They did look completely serious. _They must be insane._

"How can you be _vampires?_" I giggled at the word. "Aren't they mythical creatures that _burn _in the sun? Drink blood? Sleep in coffins? Turn into bats? Die by a steak in the heart? I seriously doubt that's you."

"Bella, just listen," Alice said. I was still giggling, but I was also listening. "Bella, we _do _drink blood, but all that other junk is Hollywood's version of what we are." I immediately stopped laughing.

"Wait, you're totally serious?" I looked to them both. Jasper looked pained still, and Alice looked sad. They both nodded. "So you guys could kill me now?" I asked, a little scared. My heart started beating fast and my breathing turned ragged.

"No, no, no Bella. We said we drink blood, just not human. We live off the blood of animals. We try to blend in with humans. Of course, we try to never get to close to anyone. We never harm them." Alice said.

Then why were they close to me? I pushed that thought away. "So, the speed, the not eating, the glowing in the sun, the emotion thing, and the gold eyes are all from being a vampire? Also the beauty and the teeth?" They looked shocked. "Sorry, I've just noticed some things."

"What do you mean 'the emotion thing'?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I've noticed, whenever I'm around you, my emotions go haywire and wacky, like I'm not always the one controlling them," I told him.

"Sorry." He looked away.

"That's just him Bella. He can feel and manipulate emotions," Alice said.

I stared in shock. _So he knew I loved him? Well, _knows _I love him. _I stand by what I said; I don't care what they are. Well, just as long as they don't ever hurt humans.

"You see Bella, some of us have certain abilities. They are often carried over to us when we turn…" I stopped her.

"What do you mean you turn?"

"The only way you can change into a vampire is if you have been bitten my one. The venom in our teeth seeps throughout your veins and slowly kills you. After three day in agonizing pain, you have fully become part of the living undead," Jasper told me.

"Oh," was all I could say. _That doesn't sound pleasant._

"Anyway, sometimes, a trait that someone had as a human will carry on and intensify when they die. I have visions, Jasper can feel and give emotions, and Edward can read minds."

I gasped. "He can? Seriously?" _There is no telling what he heard from me. _

Alice chuckled. "Don't worry Bella, Edward can't read your mind. Apparently, you're the only one."

"Wait go back, why did you say that you never get to close to humans, I forgot to ask that earlier?" I needed to know.

"There is always a chance we could hurt them. Even though we live off animals, sometimes the urge is too great. We are also really strong, so we always have to be careful." Jasper said.

"That would explain the bruises." I didn't think they would hear that, I almost didn't hear it and I'm the one who said it.

"What bruises?" Jasper asked, a little scared.

"Umm… you heard that?"

"Yes, we also have enhanced senses," Alice said.

"Well, it's not important." _Why couldn't they have said that earlier?_

They looked at my suspiciously. I just smiled at them.

They were still shining, but that didn't really bother me anymore. I got up and walked over to Jasper. I still love him immensely.

"How can you still feel that way? How, after you know everything?" Jasper asked. I almost forgot about his power thing.

I smiled and kneeled down next to him. "Remember the day when we first kissed." He nodded. "I told you that I didn't even care what you were. I've always known something was weird about you guys, but that doesn't change anything." He wasn't looking at me. "Jasper, I still love you, this doesn't change anything." I put my hand on his cheek.

He finally looked at me, his eyes locking with mine. "I love you too Bella, I just never thought I would get the chance to say it." I smiled, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, come on! Kiss her!" I forgot Alice was there. I giggled and I'm pretty sure I blushed scarlet.

Jasper chuckled too. I looked up at him and he put his hands on either side of my face. I stood on my tippy toes and he reached down, our lips met halfway.

I didn't push it this time. I didn't throw myself at him. I think I would have if Alice wasn't there. We kept it short and sweet and we both pulled away smiling.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Alice sniffled back fake tears.

The sun went away and I thought about the time. We totally just skipped school. _Wait, is it still going?_

"What time is it?" I asked them both since I didn't have a watch.

"It's almost 6th period. Do you want to go back?" Alice asked.

"No, I don't feel like having questions thrown at me. Hey, wont the others mind that I know?" I was kind of scared of what they might do.

"I don't think so, well at least, I don't see them minding. All though I think Edward will be mad. I think you should head home with us Bella. Carlisle will have to talk to you, and you can also learn more about us, if you want." Alice smiled.

"Of course."

"We should leave now, before class ends. Bella, don't worry I will go get your stuff." And with that, Alice took off. I didn't even see her as she moved.

"Wow, I knew today was going to be crazy." I looked up at Jasper. He looked a little sad. "What's wrong Jazz?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want you to find out like this. But now at least I don't have to keep this from you anymore." He smiled.

"Yep. And I'm sorry about my reaction at first, I was just shocked. I'm glad I know now too though, otherwise I would have badgered it out of you." I poked him in the shoulder.

"Come on, we had better go. You have a lot to deal with soon." He took my hand and we made our way back to the school.

* * *

_i know it wasn't the longest chap, but hey! _

_i decided to go with the choice voted most, Bella finding out on her own. i really had no other way she could know, other that seeing it first hand. i also knew that she would have never guessed what they were, unless they told her. so i guess its a mix between the choices : _

_Alice was there because she had a vision of Jasper stepping into sunlight, she tried to stop it, but as you have read, that didnt work so much. _

_ok, i know some of you may think this is too early for Bella to know about them, but sorry, you cant do anything about that? haha, just kidding. _

_anyway, please tell me what you think. __like i said in the other one:_

_REVIEWS - LOVE_

_LOVE - HAPPY WRITER_

_HAPPY WRITER - _FASTER UPDATES

_FASTER UPDATES - HAPPIER YOU!!_

_so, please review!!_

_XJasperellaX_

**_p.s. i am also looking for a beta! if there is anyone willing, please contact me!!_ **


	13. Chapter 11: Stories

_**Disclamer: **i do not own any of the twilight characters, or any phrases they may have used :D_

_sorry this took a while guys, i had writers block, but i got over it._

_read away..._

* * *

We made it back to campus after about 5 minutes. Alice was waiting for us at the parking lot, my stuff in hand.

"Alice? How did you get that out if my locker?" I asked when we got close to her.

All she did was smile sweetly. Jasper chuckled.

"Ok Bella, I told Rose, Edward and Em that you guys will meet us at my house, so why don't you and Jazz take your bike? Esme also called Carlisle, so he should be there when we get home." Alice handed me my helmet, but kept my bag and stuff.

"Ok." I really don't think I had a say in the matter, so all I could do was agree. That and the fact that she was already skipping over to Edwards Volvo.

I led Jasper over to my bike and climbed on. "I'm driving," I told him as I put my helmet on.

He sighed and climbed on after me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled to myself and started the engine.

We made it out of the lot after Edward, but as soon as I hit the street, I whizzed past his already speeding vehicle. I heard Emmett's booming laughter behind us and I could feel Jasper chuckling.

I swerved in and out of the slow cars on the road and surprisingly made every light, so I didn't have to stop. We made it to his house in about 3 minutes.

I skidded to a halt a couple feet from the porch, and cut the engine.

Jasper got off the bike and was shaking his head while I hopped over to him. "What?" I asked him.

"Jeeze Bella. You really do like speed don't you?" He was smiling as he said that.

"Hells to the yea!" I winked at him. "How long do you think it will be before they get here?"

"Hmmm… probably another 2 minutes or so."

I went to sit on the porch steps, taking Jasper along with me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped him arm around mine.

We sat there for about a minute when Edwards Volvo pulled up. I jumped up and up my hands on my hips.

"Gosh, you take sooooo long. We've been waiting here for like _ever_!" I told them.

"Well, not all of us can weave in and out of traffic Bella." Emmett playfully nudged me in the shoulder.

I laughed. "Come on, lets just go." I gestured to their house.

"You really don't care, do you Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at her, and all of them looked at me curiously. I smiled. "No I don't. You don't kill humans, so why should I care what you are?"

She smiled slightly and headed into her house. I followed and took Jasper's hand.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting in the living room so that we all could talk. Alice and Edward sat on one of the loveseats, Jasper and I in the one across from theirs, Emmett took one of the huge chairs and Rose sat on the arm. Esme and Carlisle stood in the front of the room, waiting for us to get situated.

I smiled at them, and they smiled back.

"Ok, so how did this happen?" Esme asked, looking at me. "Alice told us that you found out, but she didn't go into details."

"Well, Jasper and were in a little clearing close to the school. The sun came out and, well, made him sparkle. Alice I guess tried to stop it or something, but it was too late, so they explained what they, what you, are," I told them, a little uncomfortable. Jasper took my hand and made me clam. I smiled at him.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to explain it all. You may already know some of it, but this will clear some things up. Ok?" Carlisle told me. I nodded for him to go on.

"I was changed in the 1640's in London. My father was an Anglican pastor, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves and vampires.

"When my father grew old, I was placed in charge of the raids. At first I was considered a disappointment; I was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. I eventually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out at night to hunt." He paused. I smiled encouragingly to go on.

"The people gathered at the place where I had seen one of the vampires exit onto the streets. Eventually one emerged. He called out in Latin to the others when he saw us. He ran through the streets, and I followed him. I was one of the quickest there, only 23 years old, so I was in the lead. I guess the creature was very hungry, because he just turned around and attacked. He fell on me first, but the rest of the mob was after him, so he defended himself. He killed 2 other men, and made off with a third, leaving me there, bleeding on the street." I gasped quietly, really into the story. He stopped talking.

"What happened next?" Jasper chuckled at my interest. I hit him in the arm.

Carlisle smiled at us. "I knew what my father would do if he found me. All the bodies would be burned, I would be too, anything infected by the monster would be destroyed. I acted merely on instinct, I crawled myself to safety. I hid in rotting potatoes. It was a miracle I was not discovered. After three days I knew what I had become. I hated it.

"I tried to destroy myself, but everything I tried, failed. I tried starving myself, growing hungry and weak. I stayed away form the human population, noticing my willpower was weakening, too. For months I wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places.

"One night, a heard of deer traveled by where I was hiding, and I attacked without a thought. My strength returned, and I realized there was an alternative to becoming like the creatures I had hunted." He paused, making sure I was listening. I nodded.

"I made better use of my time, studying by night, planning by day. I traveled to France and continued on in Europe, to universities there. At night I studied music, science, medicine- realizing that is what I wanted to do; save lives, through medicine. It took 2 centuries of effort to perfect my self-control. I am all but immune to the scent of blood, and I am able to do the work I love without agony." He smiled at me. I could feel my eyes shining with awe at his work.

"I was studying in Italy when I discovered some other there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers. There I met with three of the most powerful of our kind; Aro, Marcus and Caius. Nighttime patrons of the arts.

"I stayed with them for a short while, just a few decades. I greatly admired the civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure my aversion to my 'natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade me, I tried to persuade them, but to no avail. At that point, I decided to try the New World. I dreamed of finding others like myself. I was lonely and along"

"Did you find anyone?" I interrupted. I immediately felt bad about that, but I wanted to know.

Carlisle chuckled. "Not for a long time. But as monsters became stuff of fairy tales, I found I could interact with unsuspecting humans, as if I was one of them. I began practicing medicine. But as the companionship I craved evaded me; I couldn't risk familiarity.

"When the Spanish influenza hit, I was working in a hospital in Chicago. I had been turning over an idea in my head for several years, and I almost decided to act on it – since I couldn't find a companion, I would create one. I wasn't absolutely sure how my own transformation occurred, so I was hesitant. I was loath to steal anyone's life in the was that mind had been stolen. It was at that time that I found Edward." He stopped and looked at Edward, I did too. Edward nodded to Carlisle.

Edward looked at me and continued where Carlisle left off. "He found me in a hospital in the summer of 1819. I was 17 and dying by the influenza. There was no hope for me; I was left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents, and knew I was alone. He decided to try." I saw Alice squeeze his hand.

"I came to the family next," Esme said. "I jumped off a cliff, and Carlisle found me in the morgue. Somehow my heart was still beating, he decided to change me." Carlisle took her hand; they looked at each other lovingly. They are so cute.

"I came to the family after Esme." I looked over to Rosalie. "It was 1933, I was 18. I thought my life was perfect; I had everything going for me. I was set to get married. His name was Royce King the Second," I barely caught the name, she hissed it trough clenched teeth, Emmett grabbed her hand. "His family owned the bank my father worked at. My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they dreamed of, I did too, actually.

"We didn't really spend much time alone with each other. Royce told me it was because he had too many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me in his arms. I liked it, too. It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I wanted." She paused and sighed.

"One day, I was visiting a friend and when I decided to go home, it was late. I was a couple streets away from my house, when I heard some men. There were quite a few of them under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to take me home, I didn't think of that earlier. I didn't want those guys messing with me, so I started to walk away. I looked back at them and realized they were Royce and his friends."

I gasped; I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them spill.

"I'd never seen Royce drink before. I guess I didn't really know them at all. He pulled me over to him and his friends, saying how hot I was. One of them said they couldn't really tell, so they started to rip off my clothes and such." The tears spilled over as I thought of what would happen next. Rose saw them. "I won't tell you what happened next." I smiled at her. "Carlisle found me beat up on the street and decided to save me. I was mad at first, but I guess its ok now. I never would have met Emmett if he hadn't changed me."

Emmett chuckled. "Rosalie found me in the woods 2 years later. I was hunting for food. A bear in particular. My mother told me not to go anymore, but I was stupid and went anyway. I would usually have taken a buddy, but I went by myself this time. I don't really remember what happened, but the next thing I knew, the bear playing with me, it hadn't killed me yet. Finally he was finished playing. I couldn't move, and my consciousness was slipping away, when I heard what I thought was another bear, and a fight – over which would get my carcass, I suppose. Suddenly it felt like I was flying. I figured I'd died, but I tried to open my eyes anyway. And then I saw her – " his face was incredulous at the memory, " –and I knew I was dead. I didn't even mind the pain – I fought to keep my eyes open, I didn't want to miss one second of the angel's face. I was delirious, of course, wondering why we hadn't gotten to heaven yet, thinking it much be farther away that I'd expected. I kept waiting for her to take flight. And then she brought me to God." He laughed his deep, booming laugh. I laughed too, knowing who he was talking about.

"I thought what happened next was my judgment. I'd had a little too much fun in my 20 human years, so I wasn't surprised by the fires of hell." He laughed again. "What surprised me was that the angel didn't leave. I couldn't understand how something so beautiful would be allowed to stay in hell with me – but I was grateful. Every time God came back to check up on me, I was afraid he would take her away, but he never did. I started to think maybe those preachers who talked about a merciful God might have been right after all. And then the pain went away… and they explained things to me." He finished, smiling at Rosalie.

I looked to Alice and Jasper. They were the only ones I haven't heard from yet. "Alice? Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I'll go first," Alice said. "I don't know when I was born and I don't know when I was changed. I don't remember my human life basically. All I know was that I was sent to an asylum for having visions. I don't really know what happened next, but I woke up in the middle of the woods all alone and changed.

"I kept on seeing visions of a red eyed man wandering around, looking for something, but not knowing what it is. I searched for him, knowing we would need each other. I don't know how I knew that I could live off animals, but I did, so I would often go into towns, searching. I knew he was going to venture off into one, but I didn't know which. I had a feeling he was sick of what he was and he would need someone there to make him feel better.

"Finally, I had a vision of a little diner in the town I was at, and I immediately knew that was where we were going to meet. I was waiting in the diner almost all day, chatting with the curious people in there. They were wondering why I was just sitting there, not eating or drinking. All I said was that I was waiting for someone. Luckily, it was a cloudy day so we could be seen in public, otherwise I think we would have never met. Around 3:00 he showed up. I walked up to him, and he was suspicious at first. I would be too if I saw another vampire in a diner just come p to me." She paused, and smiled.

"I told him who I was, at least, who I thought I was, and told me his name was Jasper Whitlock."

"Really?" Alice stopped and looked at me, along with everyone else. "Sorry, go on." Jasper chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Anyway, we started talking about ourselves. I explained that I could see the future, and that I've been seeing him in visions. Jasper told me about what happened to him, and his power. We both decided to stay with each other, we became best friends, always by each others side. Later, I had a vision of the Cullen's and we set out to find them. I saw us all together, happy. Eventually we found them," she finished, smiling.

"Ok. I didn't have the same upbringing at the rest of my siblings. My beginning was something else entirely. When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost 17 when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to recruiters and told them I was 20. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always… liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I have ever seen." He paused to flash me a smile.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"One was tall with fair hair, and skin as whit as snow. The other one was bolder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"I'd always had a pretty good sense of how people related to each other, and it was clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been in the army, I would have said she outranked them.

"They were talking to each other fast; I couldn't understand it, but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I caught part of it, something about killing and hunting. My instincts told me there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"'Lets hunt,' one of them said to another. They ran off to the city, leaving me with the tiny brunette. I'm pretty sure one of them called her Maria. Maria was watching me curiously as I watched the others disappear.

"Maria asked me my name and after I told her she said that she hoped I don't die, and that she had a good feeling about me.

"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming for me to run."

He paused. "A few days later,"I'm pretty sure he edited the story, "I was introduced to my new life.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long – Maria had rounded up the other 2 – all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their… heard lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded…"

He paused, editing again.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"There were 6 of us when I joined Maria's band. She added 4 more within a fortnight. We were all male – she wanted soldiers – and that mad it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker that the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that mane me stronger.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others – as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around 20.

"This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy could work better together.

"Maria grew very fond of me – she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed.

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to fight. I pulled together an army of 23 in the end – 23 unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only 9 newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily they Maria could believe, losing only 4 in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory.

"And we were all well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."

He rolled up his shirt sleeve. At first I didn't know what he was doing, but then I could see a faint pattern, I looked closer and saw they were bite marks. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth, with the other hand I reached out and stroked some of them.

"The fighting was intense." I looked back up at him. "Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. " I looked at him confused. "The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They make sure all vampires follow the rules. I'll explain that later." I nodded. "Of the original 23, I was the only one to survive the first 18 months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually – but that one we won.

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something that our kind does not forgive…

"Maria always kept a dozen of so newborns ready. They meant little to us – they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we _did _dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern as the years passed. I was sick of in for a very long time before anything changed…

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first 3 years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was… civilized – I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns – baby-sit them, you could say. It was a full time job.

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was suppose to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one… It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide if I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out to the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced myself for whatever his mood might foreshadow – he was a good fighter, but he was no match for me.

"The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt… averse to destroying him.

"Maria was irritated with me for that…

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.

"Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was around me – sometimes there was fear… and malice – the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In 5 years, they'd never had to fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years and Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful life. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they looked like to me the last night I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger to me – this borrowed memory – then it was for anyone else, because I could _feel_ everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect _me_. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much.

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing – killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I kept killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline… challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day – something I was not completely comfortably with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there – expecting me, naturally." He chuckled once. "She hopped down off the high stool at the counter as soon as I came in a walked directly toward me.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And her emotions were friendly.

"We talked about ourselves and became really close. Alice here even taught me that you could live off the blood of animals. I was really grateful for that, now I could stop killing humans, and feeling their emotions. It was hard, and it still is, for me to stay on that one diet. Eventually we found the Cullen's," Jasper concluded. I was so into the story, I was almost sad it was over.

"Scared the hell out of them, too," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Jasper. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" – he nudged Alice playfully – "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know what room she can move into."

Alice and Jasper laughed at the memory.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage," Edward continued.

Everyone laughed now.

"Well you all certainly have had suck-ish lives, but I guess it turned out all right. But wait, if its so hard for you to be around humans, should I be afraid then?" I asked Jasper.

"No actually, I can't smell you, so your perfectly fine," he told me.

"Really? Is that normal?" I looked to Carlisle.

"I have never heard of anything like in. Edward can't even read you mind either. You certainly are special," Carlisle said.

"Oh. Ok, so what is the Volturi again?"

"They are vampire royalty. You see, we have rules we have to follow, and the top one is that no human is aloud to know about us. They make sure the rules are followed," He said.

"So what does that mean for me?" I was scared now. What if they find out I know?

"I don't think you have to worry. I don't think they will know, unless someone tells them, and Alice will see if they know. Don't worry," Jasper told me, kissing my forehead.

"So, Bella, I assume you wont tell anybody about us, correct?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "And you honestly don't mind what we are?"

"Not in the slightest. You guys are really cool actually." I smiled at them all.

"Hells yea we are!" Emmett chimed in.

I laughed. "I had no idea you guys have been through so much." I eyed Jasper's scars. "You know, you guys could write a book or make a movie about your lives. I would so buy it."

They all laughed.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked at random.

"Ummm… 8:00," Rosalie said.

"I had better get home. Charlie will probably be wondering where I am," I explained. "I loved hearing your stories. I promise I won't tell anyone."

I stood up and walked over to the door. I hugged all the girls and was about to head out the door, when Emmett picked me up into a bear hug. "FLUFFY BEAR!! I need to breathe!"

He put me down, and chuckled.

Jasper offered to take me home, so we both left the house.

* * *

_So?? how was is? i know that it was basically from the books, but it was needed._

_Carlisle's story was from chap 15 and 16 of Twilight.  
__Esme's story is partly form the books and my imagination.  
Alice's story is from what i thought happened, and from clues throughout the books.  
Rosalie's story is from Eclipse chap 7.  
Edwards story is from Twilight chap 14.  
__Jasper's story is from Eclipse, i forgot the chap._

_REVIEW!!_


	14. Chapter 12: A Bad Day

_**Disclamer: **as much as i would love it, i do NOT own any of the Twilight characters_

_I also forgot to say in the last chap that i got Emmetts story from Stephanie Meyer's official website, it was under the outtakes. She has other little chaps on there too that got cut from the actual book if you would like to check them out :D_

_Also, im sorry this took a long time, i had a bad case of writers block, but luckily for you, i came up with this chap :D Its kinda short, but i needed to get to the point. I promise i will do better on getting the chaps up faster. _

* * *

Jasper and I made it to my house in less that 5 minutes, which was good because I think Charlie would be mad if I was out and later.

Jasper got off the bike and I followed him. "I don't think Charlie would be happy if you came in. Sorry, but the window in my room is unlocked." I smiled at his already grinning face.

"I know." He disappeared before I could question that.

"Whatever," I told myself.

I unlocked the front door and walked inside. "Dad? I'm home."

"I'm in the living room. Could you come in here please?" _Crap, this sounds familiar. _

"Sure." I walked into the room he was in.

He didn't even have the TV on at all. His face was contorted in a mask if anger. "Where in the world have you been?"

_This is bad, very bad! _"Um, I was at the Cullen's house."

"All day? You could have at least called me. One of you friends even called and asked where you were saying you weren't even in you last 3 classes," he hissed at me.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be that big a deal." I really don't know why he is so mad, it's not like I'm not safe of anything.

"Well it is a big deal. Ever since you have been going out with that boy, you have been out late, are never home and now you're skipping class!"

"That boy? Is that what this is about?!" I really didn't mean to yell.

"Yes! I don't want you to see him anymore."

"Well that's too damn bad, dad. I can see whoever I want, you can't stop me," I told him.

"Don't you back talk me. I am your father, you will do as I say," he said, his face getting slightly purple.

"Some father you are! I've only seen you a couple times my whole life. You would have never had to be a father to me if mom didn't get into a car crash! You never came to visit; you barely ever even talked to me!"

"You think I didn't care?" He looked like he could cry right now, the anger instantly gone. Tears were already streaming down my face.

"You were never there. I don't have to listen to you about Jasper." The words were slightly choked.

"Bella, please," he pleaded.

"No dad, I love him. You can't stop me." I whispered and ran up the stairs. He was shocked in place at my words.

I slammed my door and locked it, sliding down to the floor sobbing. Cold arms wrapped around me, picked me up and set me on the bed. "No." I clung to him, not letting him let go.

"Shh, Bells its ok. Its going to be ok." He cradled me to his chest.

No matter what he did, I couldn't stop crying. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere, please, stop crying." At least he's trying.

"I j-just feel so… so bad. I never sh-should've yelled a-at him like th-that." I hope he got it, I didn't really understand what I said, I was sobbing too hard.

"Everything is going to be fine Bella. Just give it time." He kissed my forehead.

Slowly, the tears started to stop, but I didn't move from where I was. "Sorry Jasper."

"About what?" He sounded confused.

"Ruining another one of your shirts." I was getting really tired, and my words were slurred at the end.

He just chuckled. "That's ok Bella." I barely heard that, I was drifting off to sleep. "Good night Bella. I love you and that will never change."

I wanted to say it back, but I was too tired. I think Jasper was doing this, using his powers so I would sleep. _Stupid, empathic vampire._

I woke up the next day against something hard and cold. I opened my eyes all the way and saw one of the cutest sights. Jasper was laying fight in front of me, eyes closed and arms wrapped around me. I was safely balled up against his chest.

I realized I had to sneeze but I didn't want to wake him up, but I tried to make it as quiet as I could. **(haha, I gotta sneeze now and this just fits here :D)**

Jasper's eyes flashed open, and he chuckled. "God bless you Bella."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his. I didn't 'attack' him like usually would have, but I wanted to. "Sorry if I woke you up."

He just laughed. I felt like I was missing something. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't sleep." _Wait, what?_

"Come again?" I told him.

"Bella, I haven't been able to sleep since the 1860's." He was laughing as he said it.

"Whoa, that's unexpected. But you just looked like you were sleeping," I mentioned.

"Really? Huh. I was just thinking, and I guess I was just relaxed." He shrugged.

I smiled at him. "Hey, what time is it?" I should be getting ready for school.

"Umm, 6:40."

_Shoot! _"Crap, that's not that long to get ready!" I sat up while he didn't move at all, although he _did _laugh.

"And now what's so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing, but you're just like my sisters. It's kinda funny," he told me.

I rolled my eyes at him, which made him laugh even more. I finally took a good look at him and noticed he already changed. "When did you leave?" I asked him.

"Oh," -that shut him up-, "around 2:30, you were deeply asleep; I didn't want to disturb you."

I jumped off the bed and headed to the closet. "Well, I, for one, need to get out of these clothes. You don't think you could have waited for me to get changed before you made me go to sleep?" I turned to look at him.

He just smiled innocently at me. I turned back to the closet, pulled out clean clothes and headed to the bathroom with my bathroom bag. Just before I walked out the bedroom door I stuck my tongue out at him.

I took a really quick shower and pulled on my clothes. I half ran to my room and grabbed my makeup bag, then skipped back to the bathroom. Jasper was watching me with interest and followed me.

I paid Jasper no mind as I blow dried my hair. My hair wasn't that wavy, so straightening it wasn't too bad. I teased it a bit, which Jasper laughed a little at, but I ignored him. I put on eyeliner and mascara and a little shadow to complete my look. Finally, I turned toward Jasper.

"Ta-da!" I did a little pose for him.

He pulled me close to him, I giggled. "Gorgeous," he said, just before pressing him lips to mine.

I took care while I kissed him, so I don't push him over the edge, but I didn't hold all the way back on this one. I wrapped my arms around him neck, pulling him down to me, and knotted my finders in his hair. I felt him chuckle and he picked me up and put me on the counter by the sink so he could reach me better.

I don't know how long we were there, just kissing, but I needed to breathe and I was hungry. I was the first one to pull away. He sighed and I giggled.

"Oh come on Jazz, I need to eat. I'm hungry," I told him when he went to kiss me again. He pouted and it was one of the cutest things I have ever seen, I just about 'attacked' him.

"Fine," he said, still pouting slightly.

I hopped off the counter and went back to my room. I slipped on my converse and my jacket and went downstairs. We only had about 10 minutes until school started, but I drove like a maniac so that was plenty of time. I grabbed a pop tart and a glass of milk and sat at the table.

Jasper was already sitting there, watching me again. I didn't mind it, normally I would be self conscious, but I'm pretty sure if I did he would make me feel better. I always tried to keep my emotions in check around him, not wanting him to have to use his powers on me unnecessarily.

We sat in silence for the 3 minutes it took me to eat my breakfast. It wasn't one of those awkward 'I don't know what to say' silences, which was a good thing. I don't think I could ever feel awkward with Jasper near me, and that wasn't just because of his gift.

When I finished, I threw the wrapper away, and rinsed out the glass.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yep."

I grabbed my bag from the living room, and also my helmet and headed outside. I locked the door behind me and walked to my bike. "I drive," I told him smiling.

He chuckled. "Will I ever get to drive it?"

"You did once remember? But I have no idea what I was thinking when I let you. No one touches my baby," I said playfully.

He smiled at me. "Lets just go Bells. We don't want to be late."

"Oh, we won't be. I drive fast." I winked at him and put on my helmet while I climbed on.

He got on soon after, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder.

I started the engine and slowly made it out of the driveway. As soon as I hit the road, I peeled out of there. We swerved in and out of traffic, only stopping at stop signs and red lights. I saw that most of the traffic consisted of kids from our school. Most of them looked at Jasper and I in awe and shock and how fast we were going. I laughed to myself.

We mad it to school about 3 minutes before the first bell. My driving made us on time.

"Jeeze Bella, if I didn't know better, I would say you were part vampire," he whispered to me, while winding his arms around my waist.

I chuckled. "Come on, I need to go to my locker." I thought he was going to go to his own class, but instead, he followed me with arms still around my waist.

After all my belongings were in my locker, I turned back to my vampire boyfriend. "So, if you walk me to my class and stay with me until the second bell, would you be late, or would you go all vampire and run?" I asked him, teasingly.

"Hmm… well, I guess I would 'go all vampire and run' there is no was I would be late," he mocked me with a smile.

"Fine, fine. So walk me to class, mister." I grabbed his hand.

He chuckled and started to walk in the direction of my classroom. When we got there, the first bell rang. We still had about 5 minutes until the second bell, which made you late if you came to class after it. Instead of going in, he leaned against the wall, pulling me along too.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So…" I started.

"So… what?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I really had nothing to say, I though you would." I smiled at him.

He laughed and looked my in the eyes. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. I don't know how long it was that we stood there before he pressed his lips to mine.

I knew we would get caught for PDA if any teacher saw, but that didn't really stop us. We didn't go into full on make-out mode, but I think we both forgot we were in school because when the second bell rang we both jumped.

I giggled again. "Well it looks like were both gonna be late anyway."

"Oh well." He kissed my cheek and I let go of him. "See you at lunch Bells."

"Later." I turned to my class. I heard him chuckle, but when I turned to look at him, he was gone. "Vampires," I mumbled to myself while shaking my head.

It started to rain, and I headed into the classroom.

"Well, it's nice for you to join us Miss. Swan," the teacher said.

"Why that you sir, I thought I would grace the class with my presence." I have no idea why I talked back to him, but luckily the teacher just smiled at me. I thought I would get in trouble, but I guess I was off the hook.

I shrugged and went to my seat.

The first three classes went by without further incident. Thank god for that, I don't know what's wrong with me, but ever since I left Jasper before 1st period, I feel like something big is going to happen today.

When lunch came, I headed off to the cafeteria. Angela was walking with me today, so we were talking about random thing, not really anything in particular. Anything to keep my mind occupied.

"So, any plans for today, Bella?" Angela asked when we were grabbing our food.

"Hm… I'm just hanging out at the Cullen's… Ah!" Angela's milk accidentally spilled and landed on me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Bella!" Angela had her hand over her mouth.

"It's ok Ang," I told her, putting my hands on her shoulders, she nodded. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash this off."

"Want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. You just go eat your lunch." I smiled at her.

"Well, ok. See you later." She smiled back.

I headed back out of the lunchroom doors, aware of the golden eyes following me. I looked back at them and smiled. They all looked confused.

I just kept walking, and I saw Alice go into a vision. I was curious about it, but I wanted to get the milk off me first.

I ran through the rain to the closest bathrooms. I grabbed a couple paper towels and wet them, but before I was finished, a voice sounded behind me.

"Hello, Isabella." I turned around and looked into flaming red eyes. She was short, had brunette hair, and snow white skin. She looked familiar, but I know I have never seen her before.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, her voice incredibly musical, just like the Cullen's. "Let me give you a hint, shall I?" Obviously she saw the confusion on my face. "I knew a certain empath that you have come to love."

I gasped. "Maria?" I was wondering what happened to her, I was going to ask Jasper later, but I guess now I'll know sooner.

* * *

_Ok, some of you might be thinking 'WTF', but i needed to have Maria come in here sooner or later. i liked that idea too much :D_

_Tell me what you think, ppl! REVIEWS are awesome._

_If you want to help a person out, just scroll down, click the 'Submit Review' button and hit 'Go'! :D_


	15. Chapter 13: The Pain

_Hey everybody! IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!! _

_I cant believe it's been this long since I last updated! I am sooooooo sorry about that my lovely readers! But its better late than never, right?!_

_Ok, it's not the longest chapter, but it's one of the most important... :D_

_**Disclamer: **I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters from this story!!! Sorry, Stephenie Meyer does... :(_

_p.s. there might be a little errors... there was no beta!_

* * *

"Aww, little Bella knows who I am. Did your boyfriend tell you that?" Without letting me speak, she kept going. "Well, it's nice to know I'm remembered." She smiled sickly at me and stepped closer.

"You know, you don't smell like anything? How odd."

I did know this; it was something I found extremely confusing and scary. I never told anyone, but I thought it. "I've been told," I replied.

Maria laughed. It was a pleasant laugh, but it still scared the shit out of me. _Man, I hope this is what Alice saw. They need to hurry up and get here!_

"Well, as much fun as this is, we should really get going. I think I hear you little…_ family_ coming." She moved to stand behind me as the bathroom door opened. Alice stood in the doorway, looking pissed I might add, and an equally pissed Rosalie right behind her.

"Hello girls. It's rude to interrupt girl talk you know. Oh well, I guess Bella and I will have to take this somewhere else." She looked at me as Alice stepped forward, a growl forming in her throat. "Oh, no you don't." Maria looped her arm around my neck, choking me, and Alice stopped. "That's what I thought."

I could see Edward, and Emmett trying to hold back Jasper in the background, and apparently so could Maria because she called out to them, "Hello to you too boys! Jasper, I am deeply sorry things didn't work out between us, but someone has to pay. I think Bella will do just fine." Jasper stared at her, eyes going wide with every word.

Her grip on my neck tightened, and I gasped as every breath became too hard to take, tears sprang to my eyes.

"Come on darling, let's go!" She said to me, and I saw all the Cullen's eyes widen. What felt like cold water washed over me and everything turned black for a second before coming into focus.

We were somewhere completely unknown to me. Looking around at the thick trees and green grass, I figured we were still in Washington at least… or, I hoped we were. It would be so much easier for the Cullens' to get to me if we were. And yet, I somehow figured I was way off, and that we are nowhere near where I thought.

"Do you know where we are?" Maria asked, throwing me to the ground.

It was just my luck that I landed right on a stick and cut myself. Maria just looked at my hand, where the blood started dripping.

"You are one strange human, Bella dearest," she smiled at me, red eyes practically glowing. I shivered.

"Oh, and to answer my own question, were in the lush forests of Texas!" she spread her arms open wide, gesturing to all the trees.

I groaned softly, _I knew I was wrong._ I looked around, in a vain hope to find a way out, even though I knew I was going no where.

"What are you going to do to me?" I just had to ask, and immediately regretted it when her eyes gleamed evilly.

"Well, that is a bit of a secret. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," she all but growled. Then, before I even had time to comprehend it, she lunged at me and I felt the pain.

My vision swam with tears and I knew my makeup was getting ruined. It probably wasn't a good to be worrying about that at a time like this, but this… bitch had no idea how long it takes me to get ready in the morning.

I slammed out of my thoughts as I felt more pain. I had no idea where the hurt originated from, but I could feel her cold fists beating at me. I just thanked god that she hasn't bit me yet. But that could be because she was getting all her anger out… with my body.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The days blurred together, and soon I could barely think about anything but the pain, and couldn't hear anything but the cracking of my bones and screaming. Even though I couldn't thing that well, I still knew that I couldn't and wouldn't last much longer of this. Her vampire strength was making this a lot quicker.

After a couple hours, at least it felt like that, she stopped completely. I looked at her through my hazy eyes, knowing I wouldn't stay awake much longer. Surprisingly, she didn't look at all bloody, and I was sure I was covered in it, it was more that a bit frightening.

I couldn't keep my eyes open, my lids felt like they weighed a ton, but obviously she wanted me to stay awake because she grabbed my jaw and shook my head. "Aww come on Bella! You're no fun if you're not awake!" she said in her sickly sweet voice.

I didn't respond, I couldn't respond, and she noticed.

"Oh, I know!" she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Why don't I make it so you _can't _go to sleep?! Wouldn't that be great?"

I tried to protest, but I couldn't bring myself to even make a sound. '_Well at least I get to be with Jasper forever…_' was my last thought before I felt her sharp fangs in my neck.

I couldn't feel anything as she took my blood, everything was numb. I was surrounded by darkness for a very long time before I felt the pain.

The fire.

The screams.

The pain.

Oh, the horrible pain. The fire licking at my flesh. The shattering on the already broken bones. The excruciating pull of the bones reforming. The knife stabbing my already dieing heart…

* * *

_OOOOOOOOH BELLA! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! .........muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!_

_Ok, so this is not my best writing, but i still needed to do it! I had no other ideas for this chapter anyway... to be honest i was a little dissapointed in myself for this chapter. I mean, i havent updated in like forever and then i come up with...this?!_

_Dont be mad if you didnt like it! IT WILL GET BETTER! ...i hope...haha._

..._i still cant beleive its been so long since the last update...i truely am sorry for that, but i have been working on other things. But hopefully this story will be going a lot smoother and quicker...if i can keep the ideas in my head by the time i can get them on paper!!_

_**Thank you all for sticking with this story! i have no idea when the next chapter will be, but i promise that it will NOT be as long as last time!**_

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Love you all! ...and the support!_


	16. Chapter 14: Gone

_Ok so new chapter! Haha, I told you it would be quicker than last time! But I was really dissapointed in the reviews, or lack there of...come on people REVIEW! :D_

_Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! _

_**Disclamer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters!_

* * *

Maria watched in fascination as this girl changed. She had seen so many changes, heard their screams, tasted their blood, but this was different. This human was way different than any other she has changed. It's been three days since she drained her blood, but she is still screaming. Usually they stop after the first day. It's been three days and she hasn't gone unconscious. Usually they pass out from the pain in the second day. Maria watched with glee as Bella's heart slowed. She made a good choice in changing this human; no one would be able to stop her, not even those Cullens. They all think Isabella Swan is dead!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop! _The only this that ran through my head were those three words. God only knows how long I've has been under this torture, and I couldn't take it anymore

The flames licked at my heart; my slowing heart. I could feel it speeding up and then slowing down, speeding up and slowing down, but now it is just slowing down this time. My breathing hitched, and I screamed for the longest time. I couldn't believe I still could, no doubt that my throat was raw, and to the point where I wouldn't ever be able to speak again, should I survive this.

"Make it stop," I whispered, which shouldn't be possible. To make it even stranger, the pain went away. I felt nothing. All I saw was blackness, and I could hear everything around me.

I finally felt I could move and I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. A sharp intake of breath caused me to look around. My eyes landed on Maria, and they instantly narrowed. She was smirking, and looked extremely satisfied with herself.

I stood. '_This bitch is sooooo going to pay for putting me through all that!_'

"Why hello there Bella. I'm so glad you're ok! That took longer than necessary. Who knew it would take 5 days for you to make the change?" Maria said, her voice lased with sarcasm. That sick smile on her face was making me so pissed.

"Hello Maria," Bella said, just as sweetly. Really, was that my voice? It was lighter and more bell-like. '_I wonder what else changed about me _', but I couldn't think on it much longer, because Maria started to talk again.

"So my darling Bella, would you like to go hunting?" I just stared at her. "Oh come on! You know you're hungry! There are too many humans around anyway." Her red eyes brightened, making them stand out even more.

I smiled, "Yea, I'll go hunting." I just didn't say what I was going to be hunting. Hmmm…how about vampire?

Maria smiled, not knowing what was going on in my mind. There was no way I was going to hunt a human, and defiantly not with her. I was really getting sick of her presence anyway.

I walked towards her, and as soon as I got within arms length, she threw her arm over my shoulder like we were old friends. I grabbed her hand and twisted it around her back, throwing her into a tree. I honestly didn't mean to do that, but the new vampire strength was a little out of control because I'm not used to it.

Maria growled and got up from where she landed. I crouched down just as she did and a growl ripped through my chest. It was a fierce sound, and I actually kind of liked it.

Maria lunged and so did I. We met each other with a loud bang, and our growls got louder. Our fingers clawed at each other, and I felt her fangs sink into my skin somewhere on my arm. It stung really bad, and I threw her away from me, clutching my arm. I shook off the pain and grabbed her by the neck. She tried to throw me off like I did to her, but I was stronger.

Yes, I was stronger, but she was an experience fighter, and soon got away. I growled in frustration. Why does it take so damn much to kill a vampire! She came up behind me, but I heard her and grabbed the arm she was going to hit me with, and pulled. I heard a crack and knew she wasn't going to be using it any time soon, unless she stopped now.

She kicked out so fast I couldn't dodge, and I flew into a nearby tree. The tree came down with me because of the force she hit me. I got up quickly and grabbed a branch. It could help me fight.

I ran back to the clearing and noticed that she actually wasn't paying attention to me, and was resetting her arm. I smirked; you never let your guard down in a fight. I threw the branch, which hit her in the stomach and got stuck in a tree behind them.

She was stuck on a tree, and I found it extremely funny. The look on her face was priceless. "Hey Maria. Just hangin' out huh?" I laughed.

Apparently she didn't find it funny and growled. I laughed even harder as she struggled to get the branch out of her middle.

Then I suddenly remembered her power and realized she could get out of this easily, but I think she forgot too. I ran up to her and grabbed her by the throat.

I didn't really want to kill her, but she basically killed me, and I knew I had to do it. She glared a hard glare at me, and if looks could kill, I would have been dead…again. "There not coming you know," she said. I raised my eyebrow at her. "They've forgotten all about you!"

_How dare she say that! They wouldn't forget! _I felt hot all of a sudden and her eyes widened. Then, my hand erupted in flames. Maria screamed, and I immediately backed away, but she still screamed. I watched in horror as she turned to ash.

I looked back to my hand, and gasped in shock. In my palm a little…fireball... formed. It was extremely cool looking, but still really scary. Shouldn't I be burned? I wonder if I'm immune to fire now or something.

I looked at my other hand and wondered if I could do the same with that. I stared at it, and it grew cold. That was not what I was expecting. It formed this water looking orb thing.

"This is so cool," I whispered to myself.

I looked around after I figured out how to turn off the power. "Where the hell am I again?"

I thought back to the first day I was with Maria, and I have no idea when exactly that was. Texas, I thought with a start, that's where I am! My excitement quickly turned to dread. How am I going to get back to Forks? Can I even go back? Are the Cullens going to still be there? And what will Jasper think about me changing?

I sunk to the ground in despair. "Jasper, you have no idea how much I miss you." I whispered to myself.

I put all that Maria said behind me, and didn't believe a word. They are worried, and they were trying to find me…especially Jasper.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This vampire thing is taking a while getting used to. I ran for days, never getting tired. I stopped by a store during the night and grabbed a new outfit because the one I was in was totally trashed. Surprisingly, the smell of humans doesn't really bother me, which was shocking. Weren't vampires supposed to _like _human blood?

I also had no idea how I now looked, and it was starting to get on my nerves. Maria looked pretty shocked at how I looked and I couldn't tell if it was because I was totally different of if it was just because I was just a vampire now.

I guess I could have looked at myself in that store I went to, but I was scared at how I was going to be. So I just ran in, ran out, and then changed. I mean, I could see that my body changed. I was thinner, not that I wasn't before, but it was different. My skin was also paler, but I could tell that I didn't grow any taller. My hair, I think, is only at my shoulders and my bangs got into my face, and it looked black, but that's about it.

After about another day, I finally made it to Forks and I headed right for the Cullens'. I got there quickly, and if my heart could beat, it would be really fast. I took an unnecessary breath and stepped through the trees. …no one seemed home. I walked up to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked. _Since when do the Cullens lock their door? _I looked through the front window and saw that all the furniture was covered with white cloth. No one has been home for a while

They're gone, Maria was right. They left me.

I couldn't help it, I crumpled to the ground and dry sobbed, wishing real tears would flow. How could they do this to me? I can't believe Maria was right. The Cullens were like a second family to me and I actually loved them. Then there was Jasper, the man I love so deeply, the one I would die without. How could he just leave? Was all he said to me a lie? I thought he really, truly loved me?

I stayed on the ground for I don't know how long, but when I finally looked up and looked around, I noticed that at some point it had started to rain, and it was dark out. My clothes were soaked, and I didn't care, but I got up anyway.

I needed to see how Charlie was. I can't believe I forgot about him, he's probably devastated that I'm gone! Poor Charlie, I was the only family he had left. I made it to my house soon after, and looked through the windows. He was sitting at the table, eating dinner and I noticed that looked extremely tired and sad. Just looking at him made me feel really guilty, it made me feel like I abandoned him or something. I had to hold myself back from going in there and telling him how sorry I am that I'm not around, and to say goodbye.

I turned around to wait in the tree until he went to sleep so I could get the wad of cash hidden in my room. Now that everyone thinks I'm dead, I'm going to have to be on my own. I didn't have to wait long for Charlie to go to bed, and I climbed up to the window Jasper usually came in, nearly crying again at the thought of him.

My room looked almost exactly like it did when I left it, except that some of the photos that were on my dresser are now gone, and that it looked a little cleaner. I think they were used for the 'missing person' reports and fliers. I saw some of them in the streets when I came here, and they made me wish I could re-kill Maria.

I went to the loose floorboard under my bed and pulled out the cash. There was about $3,000 in all. I looked around my room again, and looked longingly at my clothes. I wish I could take them all, but knew that would seem suspicious, so I had to leave them, along with my makeup. Sighing, I jumped out the window and ran into the forest, turning my back on my old life.

I was going to make the best of this new opportunity, and live death to the fullest! Maybe, someday, I'll even run into the Cullen's and the love of my entire exictance.

* * *

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please dont kill me!!!!! It had to happen like this because of my future plans! Dont worry, this is still a Bella/Jasper fic, and they WILL be together, dammit! haha_

_Any questions? Comments? Ideas? Critiques?_

_**REVIEW people!!! **_

_Love you all!_


	17. Award Notice and AN

Ok everyone, this is sadly not an update. But I think its something waaaay better!

This story (the one you all love :D) has been nominated for the **Best Non-Canon Pairing** in 'The Moonlight Awards'! I am extremely psyched!

While the nominating doesnt end till August 17th, the voting starts August 18th and ends September 1st. Winners will be announced on September 2nd

The site URL is on my page, so go check it out! And when the time comes, VOTE FOR ME :] (unless im wrong and only the site members can vote...oh well though, we'll see lol)

Stay with me people, I know its been a while since I've updated, but I'm getting all my ideas straightened out and ready so that this story can be better than it is! Im not giving up on it just yet...if ever lol

-Jasperella-


	18. Chapter 15: Interlude

**Disclamer: I own nothing from the Twilight universe. That belongs to Ms. Meyer :]**

_Ok, I know it's been forever, but for some reason I couldnt write :[ I dont like the way I did the last chapter, and it annoyed the heck out of me! But as is seems that you all like it, I wrote again lol._

_This chapter is really really short, but its just a place holder for the next chapters, and to make sure that you all dont get lost later on. _

* * *

5 years.

It's been 5 years since I've been human. 5 years since I drove to school. 5 years since I last had any normal food. And 5 years since I saw them. My extended family. The Cullen's…and my love.

I looked for them for a while, but that soon became useless. I knew I wasn't going to find them. It seemed that whatever god that was watching over me decided to be a bitch and leave me on my own. Every time I thought I was getting closer to them, I was actually getting farther and farther away. And the more I focused on them, the more I forgot other things.

I forgot my favorite food, my favorite class, my teachers, my friends. I forgot what it was like to be human, to smile like something wasn't missing, and I even forgot Charlie. I decided that it didn't really bother me that I couldn't really remember the little things. What's the point in remembering human things when you are no longer human?

My biggest fear was not remembering _them_. They were the most importatnt to me, I loved them all like they were my own family, which in a way they were.

~.~.~.~.~

10 years.

10 years and they've faded.

The memories of them are gone. I guess the more I tried to remember, that faster I forgot.

Did I even want to remember? They left me didn't they? Or did I leave them? I can't remember.

My poor Jasper. I forgot him too. I forgot what he smelled like to me, the feel of his lips on mine, the sound of his voice, that sound of his laugh. I remember the name of course, but not much else. The worse thing though, was what I did remember. I remember the feeling of being with him. I remember the love, the sheer happiness I felt with him. It was worse because I didn't have him with me, have him near, and in my arms right now.

I just hope that one day I'll see him again, and everything I forgot will come back.

* * *

_Like I said, place hloder! It's a kinda depressing chapter, but hey, wouldnt you be depressed if you couldnt find the one you love?!?! haha_

_Oh, and I'm sorry if my writing style has changed, its been like half a year since I updated and my writing has improved since then. Especially since I started this story in 8th grade and I'm now in 10th lol._

_**Next chapter comes out soon! Review!**_


End file.
